It Was Just Meant to Be
by Graylady
Summary: El Fanito!! Yaay! Last and final chapter with a little extra at the end. applause. thankyou! please r&r. For those who don't know, it's a B/V story.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own DBZ. That said, yes I know, another B/V fic. But I just couldn't help myself. I love this couple.

Chapter 1: **Endings and Beginnings**

"What was I supposed to do Bulma? We've been together for twelve years and you still won't sleep with me! I'm a man damnit! I have needs!" Yamcha yelled back at her.

Bulma stood, just staring at his chest. She didn't know what to do next. Yell, cry, throw something. She felt numb. Empty. When she spoke, her voice was quiet and hollow. 

"They say why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free. I guess this cow wasn't worth buying, huh?"

"I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment baby." He sighed.

"But you'd have been more than happy to screw around. I've waited for years on you Yamcha. Through all the broken dates and promises, just praying that you would be ready soon. So we could finally be a family. Have a family. But I see now that was all just wasted time. I just wasted the last twelve years of my life on a foolish little girls dream." A tear silently slid down her cheek.

Vegeta stayed in the shadows outside the kitchen door. He had heard them fight so many times he'd lost count. But this one sounded different somehow. Not that he cared, but he couldn't help listening. He just struck it up to the old saying of know one's enemies.

"Maybe in a few more years. After this android stuff is over-" he started but she held up her hand to silence him.

"No. Not this time. I can't do this anymore. I have myself to think about and I'm not going to sit around while you're off screwing any girl that turns your head." She took a breath to steady herself."You should go now. Maybe after awhile I'll be able to just be your friend, but right now I just need time to let this absorb."

"But baby!" he stammered. She had always forgiven him and taken him back.

"Please go, or I'll have Vegetashow you out."

Yamcha's temper flared at the mention of the Saiyan. "So! You'll sick your lap dog on me, huh? I knew there was something going on between you two!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. He would be only too happy to blast that sorry baka into the next dimension.

"I have never been unfaithful to you. And you know Vegeta well enough to know he would never be anyone's lap dog. But he hates you enough to throw you out for any reason. Now please go!"

Vegeta heard stomping, the door slammed, and then a car engine start and drive off into the night. He peeked through the door to see her standing behind the couch. Her shoulders trembled violently as she cried. He took a step forward, not knowing quite what to do, but he was saved from having to figure it out when Mrs. Briefs entered the room. She led Bulma to the kitchen table and sat her down.

After her heart wrenching sobs ceased, she poured them both a hot cup of tea and sat down next to her. "You're gonna be o.k. honey." She patted her arm.

"But- it's really over th-this t-t-time. Oh mama! How c-could he do this to m-me?" she sipped absently at her tea.

Her mother sighed. "It just wasn't meant to be sweetie. But ask yourself a question. Are you more upset at loosing Yamcha, or the idea of being married and having your own family?"

They sat in silence for a while. Bulma sniffed and hiccupped.

"I'm scared."

Vegeta grinned at this. For the woman to admit to a weakness was humorous. He had seen her face up to dangers that would send most running for their lives. She was by far one of the bravest humans he had encountered yet.

"Scared of what honey?"

"Of being alone." She whispered. "Of never having someone to love me."

Vegeta's eyes widened. Something was rearing up in the back of his mind. Tugging at his conscience for attention. He violently slapped it down.

"Hmmm. I think you should talk to Vegeta, dear." Her mother said thoughtfully.

Bulma and Vegeta both blanched visibly.

"W- what? Why on earth would I want to talk to that egomaniac about this?" she looked at her mother as if she had lost her mind.

"Oh, don't be so hard on him dear. He's a nice boy, and if you would just pay some attention to him, you'd see how alike the to of you really are."

"I'm like Vegeta? Oh Kami! Am I really that bad?" she wailed.

"In a way, yes. He's very lonely too."

Vegeta's brows furrowed together. What would that dimwit know about how he felt.

"He'd be the last person I could ever talk to. He hates me."

"Now what makes you say that?"

"He's always picking fights with me! Threatening me."

Mrs. Briefs laughed. "I've heard you start a few fights with him too, dear. But did it ever occur to you that it's the only way he knows how to communicate. Its not that he doesn't like you, he just doesn't know how to act." She sipped her tea. "Maybe you two could help each other out."

"Help him? Mama the man is the most difficult person on the face of this planet. He has no feelings for anyone except his crazy hatred of Goku."

"I think your wrong there. He has feeling just like everyone else. Just think of all those years he spent with that monster, uhh.."

"Freeza." Bulma supplied.

"Right. It was drilled into him to be the way he is. One can only act the way one has been shown to. But now he's here with us. We're his family now, and if he would open his heart he would see that he has friends here also. I think he has been hurt so much in his life, he's just afraid to let himself feel."

Bulma sighed, " He'll never change mama."

"It wasn't that long ago that, that nice Piccolo was the same. But with Gohan's help and friendship, he's turned out to be a very sweet man."

Bulma smiled. Only her mother would be silly enough to refer to Piccolo as 'sweet'. But she was right. He had changed through friendship. "I just don't know mama. One wrong word and he's liable to send me into the next dimension."

She laughed. "Don't you think he would have done that by now if he really wanted to."

"Well, I guess I have given him more that enough excuses to do it. What is it you see in him?"

"Well, other than the fact he's really handsome and has a body that just makes you melt, I think he's really a good person at heart. He just needs help finding it within himself." She smiled at her daughter. "And I think you saw that in him, too, or you wouldn't have asked him to stay here. And he wouldn't have excepted."

Vegeta stood in the darkness. Shaking. He had never been so angry and confused in his life. Nor had he ever felt so welcome. The woman's idiotic mother had said he was family. He scoffed at the thought. He didn't need a family, nor did he want one. Folding his arms he levitated himself to the roof, where he sat, staring up at the starlit sky.

Bulma entered the kitchen. Her mother had the table set and was flipping the forth batch of pancakes onto a platter.

"Morning dear!" her always cheerful voice greeted her. "Didn't sleep well, huh?" she took in her daughters unusual appearance. Bulma never set foot out of her room unless every hair was in place and her makeup and clothes were just so. She was dressed in an old baggy tee and an even baggier pair of shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a haphazard ponytail and she didn't have a stitch of makeup on.

"I think I drifted off at some point." She poured herself a cup of coffee and looked around the room. "Where's Vegeta?" The Saiyan was always sitting at the table, impatiently awaiting his food.

Hope your enjoying this. As usual, please R&R so I'll know if I should even bother to continue. I'm still working on Fate of One, Fate of Many, so it may be awhile before I can get more chapters up. Thanks!!


	2. Slow Revelations

Ok I don't own DBZ. Well, here's chapter 2. The chapters got a little messed up because for some reason, my computer decided to erase half of my story so I had to rewrite it! Stupid machine. I know it takes up at a strange place, sorry.

Chapter 2: Slow Revelations

"He's in that gravity thing. Why don't you go tell him breakfast is ready."

Sighing, she went out the kitchen door and around to the side where the gravity machine was. She knocked on the door. "Vegeta?"

"What do you want woman!" came his usual terse reply.

"Breakfast is ready."

The machine's hum slowly stopped as he turned it off, then the door flew open. "It's about time." He growled, but when he saw her, his eyes widened slightly. "What happened to you? Did you finally use up the world supply of that goop you pack on your face?" he laughed.

Bulma was in no mood for one of their insulting matches. Ignoring his comment, she just looked at him over the rim of her coffee mug. 'Hmm. He really is quite handsome, but I've thought that since the day he moved in here.' She thought. She looked over his tanned chiseled features, noticing for the thousandth time how sultry and full his lips were. Even though they were forever turned into that irritating smirk. Then she looked into those dark foreboding eyes, looking past the anger and hatred. Sure enough, there it was. Just like she had seen in the few momentary glances she got of him when his guard was down. Which wasn't often. A kind of lonely sadness.

"What are you staring at woman!?" he was becoming nervous under her scrutinizing gaze. And that annoyed him. How could this baka human female, make him feel like was a powerless imbecile by just looking at him?

She shrugged and smiled inwardly at his visible discomfort. "I was just wondering who you looked like. Your mother or father." His eyes widened in a brief moment of surprise before settling once again into that usual scowl. "I'd say you mostly look like your father. Your face and eyes are to masculine to have come from a woman. And that hair. I defiantly can't see that on a female. But, you have the poutiest lips. Those defiantly came from her."

His frown deepened at the thought of anything about him looking slightly feminine. "I wouldn't know what I got from that woman! I never laid eyes on her."

"How sad." She reached out and lightly traced his lips with her fingertips. "She must have been very beautiful." She felt the sharp intake of his breath and jerked her hand back. 'What are you doing?' she asked herself.

There was an awkward moment between them, as they just stared at each other.

"Uhh, breakfast is waiting." She mumbled and quickly retreated to the kitchen.

He stared after her for a few moments longer before following. He had a very strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He dismissed it as hunger. ' I'm going to have to let that woman know that she is not to touch me unless I give her permission. She must be in some kind of human lunacy over her latest breakup with that baka human male. Yes, that's it. I'll let it slide this time.' He shook his head and wondered at why he was so lenient with her.

Vegeta was on his third plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon, when the phone rang. He winced as the shrill noise hurt his sensitive ears. He hated that contraption.

"Hello? Oh, good morning Goku! How are you? Oh, fine. Yes, she's right here. Just a second." Mrs. Briefs handed Bulma the phone.

"Hey Goku."

"Hey Bulma!" came Goku's cheerful voice. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much."

"You alright Bulma? You sound funny. You sick or something?"

"No, just a little down. I finally broke up with Yamcha for good."

"Gee, I'm really sorry to hear that. You gonna be alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just gonna take awhile."

"Well, I like Yamcha and all, but I don't believe he's the man who could really make you happy, you know. You deserve somebody who can give you what you need. Who knows, Prince Charming might be right under your nose and you just haven't realized it yet!" he laughed as if he knew a secret he wasn't sharing.

Bulma almost choked. She looked across the table at Vegeta. He was paused in mid bite, staring at her with an unreadable look on his face. He could obviously hear what Goku was saying. She felt her cheeks start to burn. "Uh, yeah, right." She giggled nervously. 

"Why don't you come over and spend the day with Chichi. You can keep her company while she putting up some preserves."

"You sure she won't mind?"

"No, she said come on. She'd love to see you."

"Well, ok. I guess I could use some female company today."

"Great! Hey, see if you can drag Vegeta along with you. I need somebody stronger than Gohan and Piccolo to spar with today. I feel like a really good workout."

She looked back at the Saiyan prince. He was finishing his food, and only took time for a brief nod.

"He'll come."

"Great! We'll see you in a few then."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye!"

She hung the phone up and took a nervous sip of her coffee.

"Are you going to the Son's today, dear?" her mother asked from her position at the sink.

"Yeah. Chichi's always good to talk to about stuff." She ignored Vegeta's disagreeing grunt. "We can talk while the boys beat the crap out of each other."

"That's nice dear."

"Need a lift?" she regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Why had she asked him such a stupid question. He could fly there a lot faster than she could drive, and he would probably point it out to her, too.

He grinned sadistically at her. "Yes, woman. You can chauffer me. Kami knows you should do something for me, since you can't cook worth a flip."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she walked out of the kitchen, causing him to chuckle.

"Oh, Vegeta dear. I told Bulma that I'd be flying out this afternoon to join her father in East Capital City. We're going to take a couple weeks vacation when his conference is over. Would you be a dear and keep an eye on her. She's really not herself right now." She patted him on the shoulder, totally oblivious to the way he tensed up.

He started to shout at her for treating him like some stupid Chikyuu male, but all he could was nod.

"Thank you, dear! Have fun with Goku today, and try not to get hurt!" she shouted from the stairs.

His shoulder slumped and he put chin in his palm, eyes narrowed into a furious glare. 'What is wrong with me! Have I gone mad? Yes, that must be it! I've let these baka human drive me insane. Now I know what's really wrong with Kakarot. Spending all that time among these horrible creatures made him loose his sanity. And why do I let them treat me with such disrespect? I am the prince of all Saiyans. They should be bowing and groveling at my feet in fear! Yet they treat me as though I'm one of their common hoard. I'm going to have to put them in their place, soon.' He thought in annoyance. His own behavior was really confusing him. These females made him crazy. 

Well, what do you think? The next chapter will be about the day at the Sons. Can Goku drag out what's bothering the sullen Saiyan? And what is Bulma telling Chichi? Stay tuned. Same Bat time, Same Bat channel !

Chapter 3: What the Heck is Going On With You !


	3. What's Goku up too?

Alrighty. Here's the next chapter. I changed the title. Sorry. I just decided to continue with this one since I haven't gotten many review for Fate of One, Fate of Many yet. Plus I'm kinda stuck on what happens next. Waiting for something to pop into my tiny brain. : ) You know the disclaimer by heart so I won't waste my space.

Chapter 3: What's Goku up too?

Vegeta beat on Bulma's door. "Woman! Are you ready yet?" he yelled out. He could hear a strange whining noise coming from her room. "Woman!" How dare she keep him waiting like this. And what was that horrible noise? His patience gone, he opened the door and stepped in, prepared to let her know that one did not keep the Prince of Vegetasai waiting, but his voice died on his lips.

Bulma was standing in her bathroom, drying her hair ( horrible noise if it wasn't obvious). Dressed only in her panties and a tank top. His gaze slid over her curves and fine porcelain skin. She was flawless. It amazed him to know he could think of anyone this way, especially the loud, irritating female before him. He had never paid more that a passing glance at any female. Usually they were just part of the meaningless corpses that littered his past. But he had noticed her from the first moment he had seen her on Namek. How unusually beautiful she was, with her blue hair and eyes. The fact that she had stood up to him then when he had taken the dragon ball from her. He had smelled her fear, but she had held her ground. It peeked his interest that someone so week could pretend to be so brave. ( Bare with me, I know she really cowered behind Krillen.)

Bulma opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She jumped slightly as she saw him in the doorway to her room. She was going to yell at him for coming in uninvited, when she noticed the odd look on his face. It sent a shiver down her spine. He was staring at her in a way that made her feel… beautiful. Like he thought she was special or something. 'Yeah, right Bulma! Get a grip. This is Vegeta. He's not a normal male of any species.'

She smoothed her hair back into a ponytail and walked into the bedroom. His eyes followed her every move as she slipped on a pair of old faded jeans. Then she slid her feet into a pair of leather sandals.

Putting her hands on her hips she smiled alluringly at him. It was just to good to pass up. "Now that you've gotten your thrill for the day, are you ready?"

He blinked, suddenly realizing he had been gaping openly at her and quickly masked his face over, mentally kicking himself for letting the woman distract him from his purpose. "Hmmph!" he stomped off down the hallway.

The ride to the Son's house was one of tense silence. Vegeta's cheeks were still flushed and his scowl was one that would let anyone know not to speak to him. They arrived a little after nine, to find Goku and Gohan wrestling around in the front yard.

Goku stopped his rough housing and waved. He picked Bulma up and spun her around. She shouted for him to put her down, but there was no anger in her words. He turned to the prince and saw the fleeting disapproval cross his face, and smiled his goofy grin.

"We're supposed to meet Piccolo at the mountain pass." He informed Vegeta. "Chichi's in the kitchen, Bulma. Tell her we'll be home in time for dinner." With a quick glance to his sparring partner and a nod to his son, they blasted of in varying shades of ki.

She watched until they were out of sight, then she went into the house. 

Chichi was drying her hands when her friend came in. The first thing she noticed were the dark circles under Bulma's eyes. That weren't covered up with makeup. 'Oh, dear. This must really be bad.' She walked over and hugged the blue haired woman. "I'm sorry, honey. You just sit down here and talk about what ever you feel like."

Bulma sat at the kitchen table, playing with one of the dozen jars that covered it. She watched her dark haired friend as she spooned the sweet goo into the jars. She knew Chichi was about to bust a gut to keep from asking her the details of her breakup, so she just decided to tell her and get it over with.

"And then I heard her voice in the background telling him to come back to bed. He actually tried to make me believe it was the television. Like I'm really that stupid. Then he showed up at my door, begging me to forgive him. Again. I just couldn't do it this time. I just felt so used up. And then he had the nerve to accuse me of cheating on him with Vegeta! Can you believe that?" she wiped a tear off her cheek with the back of her hand.

Chichi blanched. "Vegeta? How on earth could he possibly think you would ever do anything with that creepy little man." She slopped another spoonful of preserves into a jar.

"My mother doesn't think its such a crazy idea."

The glass almost slipped from her grasp. Her dark eyes widening in disbelief. "What?"

Bulma sighed. "My mother really likes Vegeta. For some unknown reason, she seems to have a very high opinion of him."

"Then she's completely lost her mind. That man is nothing more than a cold blooded, heartless murderer." She scolded. After what he had done to her poor husband and son, she would just assume he disappear from all their lives.

She seemed lost in thought as she spoke. "I don't know. I've lived with him for a year now, and you'd be surprised at the way he acts sometimes. I mean we argue a lot but I honestly think he enjoys it. And sometimes when he doesn't know your watching, he gets this look, like a little boy whose lost or something." She trailed off.

Chichi was staring at her in alarm. "Bulma? Honey, are you sure you're alright. I mean, you almost sound like you have feelings for him."

"Well, you have to admit, he is cute." She laughed.

"Yeah, cute and deadly. Come to your senses girl. That road can only lead to ruin and heartbreak. And don't forget that he did try to kill everyone not that long ago." She reminded her.

"Mmhhmm. So did Piccolo if I recall. And he did kill someone." She arched an eyebrow at her friend, watching her expression turn thoughtful.

Goku and Vegeta floated a few feet apart, panting. Piccolo had taken Gohan off to practice his fighting skills so that the two Saiyans could fight at full power. To his surprise, Goku had actually had to go SSj just to keep up with the prince.

"Wow, Vegeta! You've really improved. I can't believe how strong you've gotten. When you finally go SSj, I'll really have to be careful." He huffed.

Vegeta snarled at the mention of his inability to go SSj. "Yes, you will."

"Well, why we're takin' a break hear, how 'bout telling me what happened between Bulma and Yamcha the other day."

"I didn't come out here to talk about that stupid woman and her love life!" he growled.

"She seems really down. I want to know what he did."

"What do you care, Kakarot? She's not your mate."

"No, but she's one of my oldest and best friends. She's like family to me, and I care about what happens to her." He folded his arms across his chest, unconsciously mimicking the prince.

"Then why don't you kill that baka man that's always making her wail like a wounded animal. That's all he seems to be good for!"

"Just tell me what happened."

"Aahhg! If I tell you, then will you stop hounding me?!" he slung his arms down to his sides, fists balled in controlled rage, his ki flaring.

Goku grinned and nodded.

Vegeta related the whole incident up to the point where that dimwit woman started dragging him into it.

Goku scratched his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "Wow. That really was a bad one. Ya know, I just don't get Yamcha. I mean, I know Bulma can be pretty hard to deal with sometimes."

"You don't know the half of it."

Then Goku burst into laughter. "No wonder Yamcha's always gets so mad at Oolong when he teases him about Bulma. To think, after twelve years she's never.. well, you know." He blushed.

Vegeta sighed. "Your such a baka Kakarot." But for the first time, the meaning of those words sunk into his thick skull, and he smiled. "She's apparently not a stupid as I had first thought."

"Yeah, Bulma needs someone strong, who can deal with her on her own level. Somebody who can match her wit and temper. Hey! Kinda sounds like you Vegeta!" he looked at the Elite Saiyan and smiled slyly.

Vegeta sputtered, his face turning red with anger and embarrassment. "Don't be ridiculous Kakarot. Me, Prince of all Saiyans, with that loud mouthed bitch!"

"Aw, come on Vegeta. You have to admit, she is really pretty. And all the time you've been living at Capsule Corp. surely you've gotten to know her. She's really smart. Have you ever seen her in a bikini? Don't tell Chichi, but when I first met Bulma, I tried to find her tail. Lifted up her skirt." He blushed as if he'd been caught with one of Master Roshi's nudy magazines.

"Hmmph. That's nothing, why I just saw her this morning in her-." He caught himself before he finished, and gritted his teeth in frustration. "Damnit Kakarot, do we have to stand here and discuss that infernal woman!?" he was blushing as bad as that third class boob. 

Goku eyed him carefully. Yeah, it was there. He had seen it many times since Vegeta had come to live on Chikyuu. Weather or not he new it, he was starting to get interested in his hostess.

"I guess we'd better go get Gohan. Chichi should have dinner waiting for us." He noticed that peeked his 'friends' interest. "Want to stay and eat? Chichi always makes more than enough."

He started to spat out that hell would freeze over before he sat down at the same table as a third class warrior, but then the thought of Bulma's cooking was enough to change his mind. Kakarot's mate, an even bigger bitch than his woman, was at least a good cook. 'His woman', where the hell did that thought come from.

"If that woman wants to stay and eat, then I will."

"Great!"

The sun was setting when they returned. Bulma and Chichi had the table loaded down with enough food for five Saiyans. She managed to restrain Goku long enough for the others to fix their plates.

The two Saiyans ate at the same speed, but Vegeta never dropped a crumb, unlike Goku. Gohan just shook his head at his father and dug in.

Chichi sighed. "It must be nice to have someone with decent table manners."

Bulma smirked, looking at Vegeta. "Well, he's an experience to have around I suppose."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why can't you learn to cook like this, woman?"

"It seems all my spare time is spent fixing your toys. But give me some wires and circuits and I can cook you up something great."

He snorted. "Yeah, that's about what your food tastes like. Burnt wiring." He laughed, startling everyone at the table.

Goku paused long enough to laugh too. "Hey, that's a good one Vegeta!" only to get smacked in the back of the head by his wife. "Ungh, sorry." He attacked his food again.

Vegeta looked across the table at the woman. She was attractive, he supposed, but nowhere near as attractive as his woman. His eyes widened in shock. There it was again. Why was he thinking of her as his woman? He could barely stand to be in the same room with her most of the time. But then, the look on her face that morning when she had caught him staring at her, had been… well, he wasn't sure, but the thought of it caused his face to flush.

"Vegeta? You ok?" Chichi watched his face contort as if he were in pain. 'What an odd man.' She thought.

He ignored her and finished his food. 'I've got to quit spending so much time with these idiots. It's starting to affect me.'

After dinner, Vegeta impatiently awaited Bulma in the car. He had nodded a silent goodbye to the Son's. More than what they were worthy of, he thought. He didn't look up when she slid into the drivers seat.

She started the car and drove down the long road that headed back out onto the main highway. It was a long quiet trip.

End of chapter. Ok I know Vegeta isn't always in perfect character. You know how hard it is not to let him get a little mushy. And yeah, I know Goku isn't the smartest cookie in the box, but I'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he's not a dumb as everyone seems to think. He does have his moments at times. As always R&R. thanks. Coming soon, no title yet for 4.


	4. Desperado

Ok people. Sorry it took me a few days to get this chapter out. I rewrote it. If it's not what you think it should be, well, sorry. It is my version!^_^Plus, Vegeta slips a little. I'm just feeling mellow I guess.

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ blah, blah, no money, yada yada!

Chapter 4 Desperado

Chichi sighed as she pulled the covers down and climbed into bed. She looked over at her husband, who was unusually thoughtful, staring at the ceiling.

"Goku?"

"Yes, Chichi?"

"I'm really worried about Bulma. You wouldn't believe the conversation we had today."

"Oh." He turned on his side and propped up on an elbow, looking at her.

"I think this breakup has really freaked her out. She actually talked to me about that.. that man." She frowned.

Goku looked confused. "Yamcha?"

She looked annoyed. "No. Vegeta."

He smiled. "You're kidding! What did she say?"

"She said that he had changed since he'd been living at Capsule Corp. and then she actually compared him to a lost little boy! Like he was some poor thing that deserved pity." She shook her head.

"Hmmm."

"I'm afraid that she's in shock or something. I think you should talk to her and straiten her out. I mean, that horrible little man tried to kill you and my baby!" 

"Do you think she likes him?"

"I believe it goes beyond liking him. She might as well have feeling for a rock, for all the affection that man could ever show her." She huffed. "I'd like to box Yamcha's ears. What's wrong with that idiot anyway?" She turned an unamused face to her husband who had begun to laugh.

"That's great!"

Her eyes widened, "What is?" 

"That Bulma likes Vegeta! I think they'd make a great couple. They would be good for each other." He tried to catch her as she fell off the bed.

"WHAT?! Have you lost your mind! This is Vegeta we're talking about! He wants to kill you!" she yelled. 'And I fed him dinner'!

"Aww, Chichi, don't be silly. Vegeta doesn't want to kill me, he just wants to beat me up to prove he's stronger than me."

"Oh, is that all. Ha, silly me!" she folded her arms giving him her best 'your insane' stare.

"Well, you have to look at it from his point of view. He is the prince of the Saiyan's, and well, it hurt his pride when I became a Super Saiyan." He tried to calm her down. Vegeta had really worked him over today, and he really didn't want to have to catch it from his wife.

"His point of view? Well, excuse me for not seeing the point of view of a mad man." She climbed back in bed. "So, why is it the great Super Saiyan thinks Bulma hasn't lost her mind for liking a murderer?"

"Because, he likes her too." He missed as she fell off the bed for the second time. "Honey?"

Bulma sat in the lounge chair on the patio. The radio blaring out her favorite CD. She adjusted her sunglasses and sighed. It had been weeks since she had spoken to Vegeta. Since they had come home from the Son's, he only came out of his gravity room late at night to eat and sleep, then he was up training again before she awoke.

She was feeling sorry for herself, she had to admit. The loneliness was starting to get to her. It had been almost a month since she had broken up with Yamcha, and she was beginning to wonder if his cheating and broken promises were worse than being alone. A single tear slid down her tanned cheek.

Vegeta was dodging his own ki ball that was bouncing around the gravity chamber. He was training hard, the gravity indicator reading 410. He had blown up his training capsule several months ago and nearly killed himself, but Mr. Briefs had made some serious improvement to the pod. But he was still careful about how much energy he put into his blasts now. He didn't know what was worse. Being blown up or having to listen to that insufferable Chikyu woman rant about breaking her equipment.

He finally caught the ki ball and extinguished it. Drenched in sweat, he settled on the floor and wiped his face with a towel.

"What is that insidious racket!" he growled as his sensitive ears picked up Bulma's stereo. He reached up and dialed the gravity back down to normal earth.

Opening the door, he stepped onto the lawn, looking around. His eyes fell on the source and he smiled inwardly.

She was in a bikini, sunning herself. That stupid machine, a CD player, he thought that's what it was called, turned up to a decibel above even human tolerance, blaring out right beside her head.

He didn't understand the song, not to any great surprise, he didn't understand a lot of the strange stupid customs on this planet. Something about a desperado, and fencesand coming to one's senses, or some such drivel. **(**Ok I know Chikyuu isn't Earth and that the Eagles don't exist there, but the song lends meaning to the story, so just pretend. And if you don't know this song, shame on you.)

He walked over to where she sat, his shadow falling across her. "Turn down that horrible noise before I blast that infernal machine!" he shouted. An evil smirk crossing his face as she jumped about a foot out of her chair causing her glasses to land crooked across her nose.

She looked up at him through a bloodshot cerulean blue eye. "Dammit Vegeta! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He shrugged, "Oh well. One can always hope now." He looked at her face. The strange feeling he got when he looked at her fluttered in his stomach. Then he noticed she'd been crying. Again. "What's wrong with you now woman? Don't you ever do anything but cry and bitch?"

"What I do is none of your business monkey man!" she jumped up and poked him in the chest with her finger. Let him blast her if he wanted. Anything was better than the way she felt at the moment.

He looked a little surprised for a second, looking at the small red mark her nail had made on his chest. Was she insane!

"And its not noise! Its music, my favorite music. You should listen to this one in particular. It's you to a tee."

"Humph. I have no intension of listening to your stupid noise." He was trying not to let his gaze slide down her bikini clad body. What in the world did she think she was doing displaying her body in such an open fashion?

"Well, I really don't care what you do, as long as you stay out of my way." She flipped her hand through her long blue hair in a dismissing gesture, knowing that would infuriate him more than any words, and walked back into the house.

He stared at her retreating figure for a moment. Gritting his teeth. 'She actually dismissed me like a common servant. How dare she. Well, she will regret it, I'll make damn sure of that.' He thought, then his stomach growled loudly reminding him he hadn't eaten since yesterday. 'I'll deal with her later.' And he headed to the kitchen.

Mrs. Briefs looked up from her magazine, "Oh, there you are dear. Would you like for me to fix you a nice lunch?"

He was startled by her voice and gave her an irritated nod. He had forgotten that they had come back a couple days ago from their vacation. 

"So, how was everything while we were gone?" she asked as she rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out a huge package of ham.

Vegeta sat down at the table to await his lunch, wishing she would just shut up and leave him in peace. He grumbled an incoherent reply. But the insufferable woman just prattled on about her vacation. He put his chin in his hand and sighed. 'Why me?' It was turning into a long day.

Later that night.

Vegeta lay in his bed, fuming. "Who the hell does she think she is? Weak, stupid little female."He turned on his TV and absently flipped through the channels. He quickly became bored with it, seeing that most of the channels had those ridiculous infomercials, with people lying about how good a certain product was. Reaching over he picked up a set of headphones from the nightstand. He had swiped the disc Bulma had been listening to when she had stomped back into the house after their argument. Laying there with his hands behind his head, he listened to the one she had referred to as her favorite.

His face softened somewhat as he really listened to the words. This was how she saw him? He felt his chest tighten slightly. 'He wasn't lonely' he scoffed. People only got in the way of his objectives. He didn't need anybody, hadn't needed anyone since…

His mind drifted back to the conversation he had overheard. Her dimwit mother saying that he was lonely, and then she had actually called him family. Like he would ever consider being part of a pathetic common Chikyuu family. He was a prince. Prince of a race of beings that would control the universe. Prince of… an obliterated race. His only subject, stronger than he was. And an imbecile at that. Throwing the headphones aside he opened his window and flew around to the other side of the house, landing on her balcony.

The door was open to let the warm summer breeze in. Stepping in, his keen eyes had no trouble spotting her in the dark room.

She was lying on the bed, asleep. Flat on her back, one arm thrown up beside her head. Her long hair spilled over the pillow like a blue waterfall. He watched her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. She was wearing the same baby blue nighty she always slept in. It exposed her long slender legs, that had kicked the covers off.

He groaned inwardly. How many times now had he done this? Watched her sleep, listed to her dreams as she seemed to talk as much in her sleep as she did while awake.

He had started doing this after the fight with Yamcha. He frowned at the thought of the idiot. It had seemed a better avoid her during the day, seeing he had no idea how to handle her bouts of crying, and seeing him had only seemed to annoy her more.

His frown deepened as he thought of how that ass had treated her since he had come to live there. He was obviously to stupid to know a good thing when he had it. A confused look passed over his dark features. Why had he thought that? Bulma was a whiny, bitchy, weak human woman. But she had taken him in when he had no where else to go. Built him a gravity room to train in. Fixed him food and had on several occasions attempted to have a conversation with him. A little pang of guilt hit him and he cursed himself for feeling such a weak emotion.

Bulma stirred in her sleep and rolled over. The action caused the nightgown to ride even farther up her body, exposing a well rounded behind. He sucked in his breath and stiffened. Kami, she was beautiful!

He stared intensely at her, as if a sign would suddenly appear and flash him the answer to why he always felt so strange around her, he heard her begin to mutter in her sleep. He frowned. It was usually something about an invention or she began crying about something that fool human was doing to her in her dreams, but then she uttered something that almost made him fall backwards in shock.

"Vegeta…" she sighed, a smile playing on her pretty young face.

He froze, wondering what on earth she could possibly be dreaming about him that would make her sigh and smile. 'Probably my death.' He humphed. She was quiet for the next hour, so he returned to his own room and laid down.

His own dreams were fitful. Filled with images of earth things he didn't understand nor wanted to.

He awoke the next morning with a headache. Looking at the clock he crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. It didn't help. Moping his way to the kitchen, he saw breakfast had been over with long ago. He rummaged through the fridge before abandoning the thought of food. He didn't know how to prepare anything.

Frowning, the thought that he actually needed theses stupid humans to survive flitted through his mind. "Ahhhg!" his ki flared for a moment. "What the hell is happening to me?"

Storming out the door, he walked across the compound to the office quarters. Ignoring the stares from the employees he made his way to Bulma's office.

She was sitting at her desk, typing furiously at her computer and talking on the phone.

He stood quietly in the doorway, watching and listening.

"What! What do you mean its gonna take another month!?" pause. "No, that's not good enough! You promised me those performance reviews would be on my desk last week!" pause. "Do I need to come down there?" pause. She smiled a smile that made a shiver go up Vegeta's spine. "That's what I thought. Now get me those reports!" she slammed the phone down and reached for her mug of coffee. "Blahh! Cold."

A young red haired woman stepped up to her desk with a fresh cup. It was obvious this was a common occurrence for she had been ready.

"Thanks Toma, I just can't seem to get to it before it gets cold." She laughed.

The girl smiled knowingly. "No problem, boss." She looked up seeing Vegeta in the doorway. "Uh, who's the sinister looking hunk, Bulma?"

"Huh?" Bulma turned and strangled on her coffee. "V-Vegeta, what are you doing here?" she asked, noting that he looked tired.

"I need some of that stuff you have for pain." He looked around the office before settling his dark gaze back on her.

She jumped up, frightened. Vegeta asking for a pain killer. He must be dying! "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she examined him from head to toe.

"Get a grip woman! I have a headache that won't go away, and I can't concentrate on my training!" he barked in his usual gruffness.

She frowned, her blue eyes flashing angrily. "A headache! I thought it was something serious! Just take a Tylenol."

"I couldn't find it, stupid! Plus there's no food prepared!" he exploded.

"Do I look like your personal chef and nurse? I have a business to run here Vegeta!"

He folded his arms across his chest, staring back angrily, then his hands shot out grabbing her arms, pulling her roughly against him with a squeak.

Her nose only inches from his, she stared into those fathomless black eyes. Noting for the hundredth time how handsome he was, in an evil sort of way.

"I don't know how to prepare food. I would ap..appreciate," he growled out through gritted teeth, "your assistance."

She blinked. This was the closest the proud prince had probably ever come to saying 'please help' in his life. How could she turn him away.

"O.K." she whispered. Being so close to him was making her normally logical brain go bonkers.

"Good." He released her and left for the house.

Bulma sighed, smiling to herself. She turned to her secretary who was staring, open mouthed. "I'll be back in a little while." She hurried after the warrior, wondering how long before the rumors started circulating around the office.

Vegeta ate his fifth plate of pancakes and eggs. His head was already starting to feel better.

"Oh, I just love to see a man with a healthy appetite!" Mrs. Briefs giggled. "Bulma, dear. You treat this one right. He's a real catch!" she winked at her daughter.

Bulma dropped the plate she had been picking up off the table. It shattered on the floor. Her eyes fell on Vegeta who was looking somewhere in-between agitated and embarrassed.

"Mother!" she hissed at the happy blonde, who scurried from the room.

"Catch! What am I? A fish?" he grumbled. "Besides, it isn't permitted for a female to choose a mate. Especially if he happens to be the royal prince of Vegetasai." He cut his eyes to her.

She was picking up the pieces of plate. "Well, picking a mate here is a decision of both the man and the woman. Women aren't something you can just pick out at a convenient store, ya know!" she tossed the plate into the recycler.

"One doesn't just pick a woman on Vegetasai. The women have to prove they are worthy to bare our heirs by proving their strength in the mating fights. Only the strongest survive and then, they might be chosen. If their lucky." He smiled as he saw her face darken in anger. The time had come to teach her a lesson in respect.

"They had to fight over you? If that isn't the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. A woman fighting for the right to Maybe be chosen as the unfortunate victim of such male egotism." She began to attack the plates in the sink.

"Saiyan women considered it an honor and privilege to participate in the games." He stepped up behind her, pinning her to the sink. "When a Saiyan takes a mate, it's for life. Or at least until he gets tired of her and sends her worthless hide to the next dimension." He breathed in the scent of her hair, amazed that it made him shiver.

She squirmed around to face him, intending on giving his arrogant body a shove, but all thought left her when she looked into his face. He was smirking, but in a more sensual than angry way. Their noses touched. Her breath caught in her throat.

Before she even knew what happened, she pressed her lips against his, wondering at how soft they were. She felt him tense, but he didn't pull away.

It was a short, soft kiss, quite plain by most standards, but it shook both of them to the core.

"Why did you do that?" he backed away, a confused but suspicious look on his face.

She blushed furiously, and stammered. "I-I don't know. I guess you looked like you needed it."

He crossed his arms again. His favorite stance, "I need to train." He stated flatly and fled the room.

Bulma just stood there and stared at the spot he had just occupied. A slight smile creased her lips. "Well. At least he didn't vaporize me." She turned to finish the dishes, and started humming her favorite song.

Vegeta leaned against the wall of his gravity room. He touch his lips. What was it she had done? Kissed ? He was pretty sure that's what they called it. He saw it all the time on that stupid picture box. He'd even seen Bulma doing it to that idiotic human man. They didn't have such a silly custom on his home world. It was a show of emotion, weakness. But then why did it make him feel so full of energy? Power? And it had felt… good.

"Ahhhg! Stop it! She's just a weak human female! Stop letting her get to you like this!" he powered up and began a furious training session, which lasted far into the evening.

  
end of chapter 4

hey, did this tie in alright? This was actually another story I had started, but I just made it my chapter 4. it's late and I'm kinda bleary eyed, so sorry if it doesn't fit right. Please R&R!! thanks.


	5. What Are You To Me?

Disclaimer: don't own dbz blah, blah, no money, yada yada!

Chapter 5 What Are You To Me**?**

  
It was after nine when Bulma drug herself in from the office. Normally she would have just brought the work home with her, but she was afraid she would run into Vegeta, and that would have just been to awkward. She dug through the fridge, finding some leftover pizza. Not even bothering to warm it up, she went into the living room and turned on the TV.

Vegeta stood in the shadows of the stairway. He had heard her come in, and stopped on his way up. He watched her plop down on the couch and kick her shoes off. She curled up and started flipping through the channels until she found something interesting. She put the remote down and began to munch on the pizza. He turned and continued up to his room. He was sweaty from his workout, and longed for a cool shower.

He had just stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waste when he heard a crash and scream. 'Bulma!' his brain panicked. He was down stairs in a flash.

"What is it woman? Did something attack you?" he looked around trying to see her assailant.

"Huh?" she turned to look at him. Her mouth went slack. He was only wearing a towel. His skin glistening with water droplets. Gaining her composure, she began to laugh. "Oh, its nothing Vegeta. A big spider ran across my foot and I knocked over the plant stand when I jumped."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. His heart pounding a little. "A spider!" he yelled. "I thought something had happened to you, you stupid woman!"

She stifled another giggle. "I'm sorry. I forget how good your hearing is. Most people wouldn't have heard me if they had been in the kitchen. But thank you for coming to my rescue. It was very sweet of you." 'and very unlike you to act like you care' she thought.

He smirked. "Who said I was coming to your rescue. Maybe I just wanted a good fight."

Uhg, couldn't he ever say anything nice? "Well, I don't think this spider will give you much of a challenge. Considering I already squashed it."

"Hmph. I'm amazed you could even do that."

"Don't you think you should put some clothes on before you catch a cold." She sat back on the couch. He wasn't going to upset her. She was tired and not in the mood for a fight.

"Oh, bothering you?" he struck his favorite pose, causing the towel to separate even further, exposing most of his leg and hip.

She felt her face getting warm. Oh Kami, he had a body that just wouldn't stop.

"Yes! You moron! It isn't decent to go around like that."

He smirked even more. He could feel her ki rising, her heart beat quicken. 'So'.Very well then. Seeing as how it's not fair to show you something you couldn't hope to have anyway." He turned to walk back to his room, not even flinching as the couch cushion hit him in the back. He laughed.

"You are the most vain, conceded ass I've ever met!" she screamed. "To even think I would want somebody with your attitude is just ludicrous!" she stared at his muscular back as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh, yes, I forgot you prefer weak, unfaithful human men." He jeered.

She was stunned. That was perhaps the cruelest thing he'd ever said to her. Reminding her of Yamcha, after she had finally stopped thinking about him at least ten times a day.

He shut his door, smiling. "Well, that shut her up." He dried off and slipped into his boxers, when it suddenly dawned on him what he had done. He had panicked when he heard her scream. He had actually experienced fear. Not for himself but at the thought of something happening to her. And she had seen it! Seen him frantic over her. A mere human woman he should have dispatched a long time ago.

He looked up abruptly as his door swung open. She stood there, literally shaking with rage. "You bastard!"

Vegeta took a step back before catching himself. "What do you mean bursting into my room, woman? Do you have a death wish?!"

"Go ahead! Blast me into the next dimension or whatever it is that you do to your victims! If I could, I'd beat you to a pulp, you vicious monster!" she slammed the door and walked up to him and slapped him across his chiseled jaw.

He didn't flinch or even move. But her hand stung with the impact. "Damn! Stupid Saiyan hide!" she cried.

A blue aura sprang to life around Vegeta. His eyes were full of rage. "How dare you strike me woman." He said in a low, dangerous voice. He could smell her fear, see it in her blue eyes, but to her credit, she didn't back away.

Bulma swallowed hard. She knew she had really crossed the line this time, even though he probably hadn't even felt the slap that nearly broke her hand. "I'm tired of having men tromp all over my feelings like there nothing. I have pride just like you." He was raising his hand, a ki ball was starting to form. She sniffed back a tear. No, she wouldn't die like a coward. "Go ahead, then. At least you won't be able to hurt me anymore." She closed her eyes and tossed her head back giving him full access to her throat.

He stopped. 'Hurt her?' he hadn't meant to hurt her. He thought he'd just make her mad like usual. Then he did something that stunned both of them. His ki dropped and he pulled her to him.

She opened her eyes and looked into his face. He looked… sad? She thought suddenly. And this wasn't the first time she had caught that look on his face. Her arms snaked around his neck of their own accord as he pressed his lips against hers.

Then it dawned on her. He'd never been kissed before. That's why he had felt so stiff in her arms. Well, time for a lesson. She kissed him firmer, parting his lips, and felt him shudder. After a moment, he took over, always being a quick study, and she felt her knees begin to buckle under her and leaned into his hard body for support. When they finally parted lips, they both were breathing a little ragged.

He looked at her, a strange glazing light in his eyes. "Leave." He murmured gruffly.

She was stunned. With that kiss, the last thing she had expected him to say was 'leave'. But something told her to obey him, and she turned and walked out, closing the door behind her. 'That was strange', she thought as she made her way back to the living room. Her anger replaced by a curious and odd feeling, like something huge almost happened. And she didn't think it was sex. Her eyes opened wide and her step faltered. 'oh Kami! I would have actually done it. After all the years of putting Yamcha off, and priding myself on my moral integrity, I would have thrown it all aside and just jumped into the sack with…VEGETA!'

He lay across his bed, his breathing was labored as he fought down the power inside himself that attempted to rob him of all logic and reason. In all his thirty-two years, this was the one part of his Saiyan heritage he had buried deep within himself. The one thing he had never intended on using. The mating bond. As his breathing slowed and his eyes cleared, he vaguely wondered if any connection had been made. No, he couldn't feel anything.

Burying his face in his pillow he growled deep in his throat. 'Damn that woman!' What was it about her that drove him incessantly mad? And how could she have possibly evoked such a response from him? The bonding process was only supposed to happen when two Saiyans had willingly chosen to be with the other. Even though he had told her that the men chose their mates after the mating games, he had left out that the woman could always refuse to bond with him. Albeit that was rare. What did this mean? Had he chosen her? A mere human female, so weak he could kill her with a thought. And her response to him? She had offered him her life and the next second her body. The same woman who had been with a man for years and refused this union because she wanted to wait for that lifelong commitment that he had been unwilling to give. Had she sensed that in him, he would have stayed with her till death if they bonded? Did she even know what a bond was? She was more dangerous than any enemy he had ever met, and the only way he knew to defeat this one, was to…run? His mind reeled at the thought. No. He would stay for nothing more than the gravity room, but he would avoid her. And when he couldn't, he would make her wish she had avoided him.

Ooh, getting interesting? I'm trying! Tune in next for chapter 6 : What's With You, Jerk! R&R or I'll think you don't love me anymore. **Sniff**


	6. What's With You, Jerk?

You know the disclaimer!!!! You know, Vegeta is the most complex character. He's so gruff and mean on the outside, but if you watch carefully, they give glimpses into what he's thinking, and he's really kinda sweet. So I will try my best to keep him in character, but don't hate me if I can't.

Chapter 6: What's With You, Jerk?

It was mid June now, a good three weeks since the odd scene between Vegeta and herself, she had seen him only a few times, and they had not been pleasant encounters. He had locked himself away in his gravity room and ordered his meals to be brought to him by the robots. Her mother and father had asked her what was going on, but all she could do was shrug.

It had been a confusing thing to her. The way he had kissed her had made her loose control of herself, and that had never happened before. But there was so much behind that kiss. She knew it, had felt it. Something deep and promising, just out of her grasp. Did he care for her? It was hard to imagine Vegeta caring for anybody but himself and becoming a damned Super Saiyan so he could kick Goku's butt.

She sighed as she sat absently staring at her computer screen. The blueprint layouts were blinking in various spots, awaiting the changes that were supposed to take place.

Dr. Briefs was standing at the filing cabinet, silently watching his daughter chew on a pen and stare at her work. He knew something had happened between her and the prince, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what. They argued constantly, but he always caught the little looks that they threw at each other when they thought no one was watching. He had conflicting feelings about the situation. He was more than a little scared of the Saiyan prince, but he had grown to admire him. You could never say he wasn't devoted to the cause of the moment.

"Bulma, do you need help with those?"

She blinked back into awareness. "Huh? Oh, no daddy. Thanks." She blushed. Why couldn't she get that jerk out of her mind. And why was he avoiding her? "I was just thinking that after this project is over, I would take a vacation. Would that be alright?"

"Why of course dear. We're caught up around here. You can go now if you want. I'll finish up those blueprints."

"Oh, thank you daddy." She hopped up and kissed him on the cheek as she flew out the door.

He sighed. Maybe a little time away from that stubborn man would help. He looked at the computer and sighed again.

Vegeta was beating himself senseless. He hadn't taken any breaks in his training except to eat and sleep for a few hours every other day. His muscles shook with fatigue and it was all he could do to stay out of the way of the energy ball bouncing around the room. He had worked the gravity up to 420. His highest level yet.

It had been the only way he could keep the events of that night from consuming him. He had almost made the worst mistake of his life. Mating with a human female. He gritted his teeth, trying to banish the thought from his head. A bonded Saiyan was no better than a slave as far as he was concerned. He had more important things to worry about, the coming of the androids. That boys predictions.

At the thought of the boy from the future, his anger grew. That boy couldn't have been more than seventeen and he was already a Super Saiyan! As if Kakarot beating him to it wasn't bad enough, now he had been humiliated even more by the fact that that child had reached the goal that should have been reserved for him alone. He was the Prince, the strongest Saiyan ever born. So why couldn't he do it!

The energy ball hit him square between the shoulder blades, slamming him into the floor with an impact that rocked the chamber. He felt his skin burn, but he couldn't muster enough energy to even raise his head off the floor.

Bulma looked at the training sphere as it rocked, bright red light coming from the small circular window. "Now what has he done?" she walked up the ramp and knocked at the door. "Vegeta!" no answer. Ok he was taking this a bit too far. The least he could do was acknowledge her. "Vegeta!" She punched in the emergency override code and listened as the machine powered down. Still nothing. Her heart began to pound. He always screamed at her when she did that.

The door opened and she looked in. He was lying on the floor, beat to a bloody pulp. "Vegeta?!" she screamed and ran to him. "Are you alright?" oh Kami please let him be alright.

He groaned and rolled over, reluctantly looking up into those worried blue eyes. "Go away woman, I don't need your help." His voice was barely a whisper.

" I don't care if you need my help or not, your done in here for the next few days until you heal. You got that!" she shouted back angrily. 'Why do I care?'

She wondered.

He raised himself up on his elbows and gave her his best intimidating look. "Why can't you leave me be woman!? I don't want your help! I don't want your concern! And damnit, I don't want you!" he growled.

A frown tugged at her mouth, but she was to angry to let the sadness show yet. "You big jerk! I don't give a damn what you want! Go ahead and kill yourself! Why should I care! Just don't destroy my home while I'm gone, got it!" she stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" it was out before he could help it. Great! You baka.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going on a vacation. I can't take the stress around here anymore. This has been a really bad year and I'm going somewhere and get away from the memory of Yamcha, work, and… and you!" she shouted and stormed out of the room.

"Great! I'll finally have some peace around here!" He sat up, watching her go. She wanted to get away from him? Well, good. It would make things a lot easier knowing he wouldn't run into her around the compound for awhile. Stupid humans. He had been reduced to hiding in here because of what? One weak, loudmouthed female that had brought out the only thing in the universe he was actually scared of. Feeling responsible for someone else. The one thing that made him susceptible to his enemies. A weakness that he couldn't afford nor wanted. It was good she was leaving for awhile. That should be enough for him to forget about the ridiculous feelings he felt around her. Yes.

Mrs. Briefs filled another plate full of steak and potatoes and sat it down in front of the brooding little man at the table. He never spoke much anyway, but for the last two weeks he had been completely silent. Only a brief nod here and there. He had moved back into the house after Bulma had left for her vacation, and seemed to spend more time just sitting around doing, well, nothing. She was beginning to become concerned.

Dr. Briefs sat down at the table, giving the Saiyan a quick glance before digging into his own food. "I got a call from Bulma today." He said to her.

They both noticed the young man as he paused briefly in his eating at the mention of the woman. Dr. Briefs smiled under his mustache.

"Oh, is she having a good time?" her always cheery voice asked.

"Hmmm. Well, I couldn't really tell. She sounded kind of homesick, but I guess things were well enough."

"I hope she's having some fun, poor dear. That breakup with Yamcha just really took it out of her. Maybe she'll meet some nice boy while she's there and have a good time." She smiled inwardly as the prince's face darkened a little.

"Yes, yes that would be nice."

He just looked at her, then got up and left the kitchen without another word and went upstairs to his room.

"Think they miss each other?" Dr. Briefs asked his wife.

"A blind man could see it." She smiled back at him.

Vegeta stared at the ceiling. He just hadn't felt like doing anything the past few weeks. 'I've just burned myself out. Damn that woman, she was right. I just need a break from my training. I wonder what she's doing? Maybe her mother was right. She'll meet some stupid human man and…' his face faltered. He hadn't thought about that. That she might meet someone while she was gone. He suddenly got angry. The thought of her with anybody else made him want to kill. Oh Kami, this couldn't be happening to him. He had fought the most powerful beings in the universe, killed without a thought or care for his victims. And now here he was. Lying in bed, wondering what that fool woman was doing on her vacation.

He shut his eyes, the day she had brushed his lips with her fingertips, and told him his mother must have been beautiful, flitted through his mind. 

He didn't remember his mother. She had been killed not long after his birth. He suddenly found himself wondering what she had been like. His father had never mentioned her except to say she had been a great warrior. He pictured his father's face as he had told him that story. There had been pride in his voice. But, his eyes had been, sad? Had he missed her? If he did then she must have meant something more to him than just being the bearer of the heir of Vegetasai. And he had been proud of his son, too. He had proven that by keeping him with him to train instead of shipping him off to a training school like the other elites did. His father had made a point to impress upon his only son, the importance and pride of being a Saiyan. That he had the best chance of becoming a legendary Super Saiyan than anyone else in the last thousand years. Then, Freeza had decided to 'train' the young prince. His father had fought him over it. And lost. He remembered feeling disgusted by his fathers show of emotion towards him.

That's what caring about someone did to you. Made you weak and open to attack from your enemies. Gave them leverage to use against you in battle. He had made his father weak. He had been a responsibility. And that woman couldn't even protect herself. She was weak, even for a human! And this was who he had almost picked for a mate? He didn't have time to look after someone like her. So. That was that. He would resume his training in the morning, and put the woman out of his mind. With a determined look upon his face, he rolled over and went to sleep.

Bulma had returned home the following week. She felt guilty about taking so much time off, but every time she had called home, her father had said everything was fine and to just take her time.

She sat at the kitchen table and sipped her coffee, flipping through a set of schematics her father had given her. It was a new prototype laser. Capsule Corp. had been contracted by the military to upgrade one of the weapons systems on its newest tank. They had been working on it for several months and it was finally time to test it out.

Vegeta walked in and glanced at her. He had done a good job keeping his distance since she had returned. Not that he had needed to. She practically had ice-cycles hanging on her where he was concerned. 

She looked up and uncharacteristically smiled. "Good morning Vegeta."

He froze. They hadn't spoken in weeks, and now she was being, nice? He cut his eyes to her and humphed.

"You're in a good mood this morning dear!" her mother chirped from the living room. 

"We finally got the prototype ready for a test fire. And I get to do the honors." She felt the usual exhilaration she got when getting to actually test one of her projects.

It was the one thing she actually got excited about no matter what else was going on in her life. And nothing could ruin it. Not even his royal pain in the ass.

Her father walked into the kitchen. "Well, did you look over the new schematics?" he noted the papers.

"Yes. I see the target has been changed to 3 feet thick. Did you reduce the power level?"

He nodded. "It didn't seem practical to test it at full strength. The military can do that and then we can make any adjustments. Besides, the lab isn't equipped to take such a blast if it were to rupture its containment field."

She laughed. "Yeah, Vegeta would never let me live it down if I blew myself up the way he does all the time." She saw him frown.

Her father didn't think it was funny either. "You couldn't come out of a blast the way he does." He reminded her, even though it was nice to hear her laughing again. "Well, are you ready?"

"Thought you'd never ask." They said good-bye and headed out the door to the other side of the compound where the immense experimental labs were.

"Those two and their projects!" Mrs. Briefs complained as she cleared off the breakfast table. "I wish they would find safer hobbies. Kami knows you can't get killed pruning roses."

Vegeta had been in the training capsule no more than an hour, when he heard it. A low whine that gradually grew in pitch until he had to put his hands over his ears. Then the pulse of the laser. He went back to training. This went on for the better part of the day.

He was never going to get his training in today he decided. Every time he got into a good rhythm, the laser would start up again and break his concentration. He turned the gravity back down to normal and was about to open the door, when it started again. He gritted his teeth, annoyed at the infernal noise. But the hair stood up on the back of his neck. Something was different this time. The pitch grew much quicker. Then the explosion rocked his capsule.

He bolted through the door. One whole side of the laboratory was in ruins. People were running about frantically, screaming, trying to put out the fires.

He was there in the blink of an eye, searching for her. Then he saw her father. His lab coat was in shreds, blood ran down the side of his face and he was digging through the debris.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. It just overloaded and then blew the target up. The wall just collapsed." A battered technician offered.

He made his way to the old man who was panicking. "Where is she?" he yelled.

Dr. Briefs was throwing pieces of wall over his shoulder. "I think she was in here somewhere."

Vegeta felt his chest tighten. She was under all that? He closed his eyes and concentrated on her ki. After a few moments he jumped into the pile and started clearing it carefully. He removed a large piece that revealed a small pocket. She was there. Injured but alive.

End of 6. Ooh the suspense! Well, I'm gonna try to wrap this up in about 10 chapters. I may include Trunk's birth or even possibly up to the day the androids show up. What do ya think? R&R! thanks.


	7. Reluctant Friends

Sorry for the delay, but I haven't had time to write. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hope this chapter won't be too much of a disappointment. I kinda rushed it. **Warning**: Lots of OOC for everybody. Promise to get it back on track. May be a little longer between chapters until my work life straitens out!

Chapter 7: Reluctant Friends

Bulma opened her eyes slowly. She laid perfectly still, taking an inventory of herself. 'Ok. I can feel my legs and arms, so I'm still in one piece.' She thought shakily. It took a minute for her mind to remember exactly what had happened. The laser had overloaded. A shiver ran down her spine. She was lucky to be alive.

"She's awake Dr. Briefs." A masculine voice said from somewhere in the room, then her fathers face was there.

"Bulma? Honey, can you hear me?"

She smiled weakly, "Yeah, daddy. Are you ok?"

He nodded, absently petting the little black cat that hung on his shoulder. "Yes, just a few stitches."

"What about the others?" she bit her lip nervously.

"You got the worst of it dear." He looked at something out of her field of vision, then back to her. "The doctor says we can take you home in the morning. You'll be pretty sore for awhile, but you'll be fine."

She could hear her mother sobbing in the background and raised her head. It felt, different. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and felt the singed edges.

"Ohh, my baby. Don't worry, we'll get it cut. Its not that short." Mrs. Briefs sniffed reassuringly.

She sighed. Well, she had no one to blame but herself. If she had just let the damn thing work at the power level her father had designated, none of this would have happened. She knew he wouldn't say anything about it though. Not until she was feeling better anyway.

"How much damage?"

"The whole area we had for the laser will have to be rebuilt. But most of the structural damage was the collapsed wall." He stated in a thoughtful voice.

She groaned. "Oh boy. I'll bet Vegeta laughed his ass off."

Her mother wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "My no, dear. He was very upset. If he hadn't used his power to find you and then fly you here to the hospital, the doctor said you might not have made it."

"Yes, he was angry at the doctors for not getting to you as promptly as he thought they should. By the time your mother and I arrived, he had most of the medical staff cowering in the corner." Her father chuckled.

Bulma stared at her parents in utter confusion. "Vegeta? Saved me?"

"Yes. Why, I've never seen him so scared. Of coarse he tried to hide it, but not even he has that good a poker face. He stayed until the doctors said you would be alright, then he told the poor man if anything happened to you that he would be back to deal with him. Isn't that right kitty?"

'That man is so confusing. First he kisses me, then practically throws me out of his room, then ignores me for weeks, insults me, and now he saves me and then leaves!' she sighed.

"See, I told you he had feelings just like everyone else." Her mother patted her hand. "I'll go see if I can get a hairdresser up here. We can't have you go home without a proper hairdo now can we?" her mother left.

Vegeta sat on the balcony rail outside the living room, watching the construction crew mill about the wreckage of the lab. He took a slow sip of his ice water, noting the cubes were clinking noisily. Then he realized it was because his hand was shaking.

He gritted his teeth. 'Damn that woman. She did this on purpose! Just to annoy me, probably.' He thought angrily. When he had seen her battered body under the ruins of the wall, he thought his heart had stopped it hurt so bad in his chest. 'And now what will she do when those baka parents of hers tell her how I acted? Well, it's to late for that now. You really made an ass of yourself this time. You just had to go and let everyone see that you have feelings for that woman.'

He almost choked on his water. "No." he coughed out loud. 'I feel for no one! I refuse too.' Then he sighed. 'I can't let anyone know this. They'll never respect me if they know I've succumbed to such a weak, human emotion.'

"Hey, Vegeta!"

"Damn you Kakarot! Why don't you warn someone before you appear like that!" he shouted angrily. The broken glass lying on the deck.

Goku grinned sheepishly, "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Uh, Chichi saw what happened on the news. I just came over to see if everybody was alright." He looked through the sliding glass door. "Where is everybody?"

"At the hospital."

"Hospital? Who got hurt?"

"That stupid woman."

"Bulma?! Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. They're bringing her home in the morning."

Goku sighed, relieved. "How come your not there?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and stared back down at the mess. "I have better things to do than waste my time hovering around that place. Besides, the doctor said she would be fine."

"So you were there?"

"I took her." His voice was edged with annoyance.

"Wow, really?"

"That's what I said wasn't it!"

"What happened, anyway?"

"How the hell should I know! Some stupid weapon they were testing blew up and the wall fell on her. I searched out her ki and dug her out!" he shot the other Saiyan an irritated glance.

"Gosh, Vegeta. I thought you said you didn't like Bulma."

"I don't!"

Goku smiled. "Then why'd you save her?"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Damnit Kakarot. Don't you have anything better to do than stand around here and annoy me!" he shouted.

He laughed. "Oh, alright. Tell Bulma I'll drop by to check on her tomorrow. Bye." And he was gone.

"Hmmph. What do I look like? An answering machine!"

Bulma flipped through the channels until she finally found a program halfway interesting. She stretched a little until the pain in her leg intensified, and cursed for the hundredth time that Korin hadn't had any Senzu beans ready. She had made up her mind that next time she got hold of one of those things she was going to synthesize it.

"I've gotta get up and move around or I'm gonna grow roots!" she heaved herself up off the couch and limped to the kitchen. "A nice hot cup of tea sounds good."

Vegeta walked into the kitchen, his mind bent on a late evening snack. He saw her leaned up against the counter. "What are you doing up, woman?"

She jumped at the sound of his gruff voice, sending a wave of pain through her bruised body. "Augh!" She grabbed at the counter for support.

After a moment of whimpering, she regained her voice. "Damnit Vegeta!" she yelled, but the brief concern that flashed across his face stopped her tirade. Sighing she turned back to her cup. "I was making some tea."

"Hmmph. Stupid woman. Don't you have enough sense to stay off your feet? Or do you just enjoy ordering other people to rest after being blown up?" he challenged.

"Well, you never listened to me, so why should I listen to myself? Besides, I thought it might help some of the soreness if I moved around. Of course, I didn't know you would be lurking around in the shadows waiting to scare me to death." She sniffed.

He smirked at her. "I like scaring you. And I don't lurk in shadows."

"Oh? So is that why you rescued me? So you could give me a heart attach later?" she flashed him a smile. She had tried to thank him when she had returned home from the hospital, but he had dismissed her as though it hadn't mattered.

He turned to the refrigerator. "Well, we all make mistakes now, don't we."

"Ass!" she hissed. "Can't you do anything for someone without acting like it was an accident? Why don't you just admit you have a major crush on me and be done with it?"

He stopped rummaging and arched an eyebrow at her. "What is this "crush" your mumbling about over there? Explain yourself woman!"

She blew on the hot liquid and walked stiffly back to the living room. "It means you like me you big moron." She ignored the "humph!" she heard from the kitchen. "Oh, don't try to deny it. Threaten and insult all you want, but I know it's true. You haven't been able to take your eyes off me since the day we met!" she smiled at her own wit.

Vegeta stared after her, his appetite forgotten. 'How did she find out?' he wondered. 'And now what do I do? And who else knows!' He shut the refrigerator door and walked into the living room. Sitting down in a chair opposite the couch, he stared at her. She looked just like the day he had first seen her on Namek, now that she had cut her hair.

Bulma tried to ignore him, but she finally looked over at him. He had the most confused look on his face, and it made her smile. "I like you too." She giggled. 'Why did you just say that? Must be the painkillers! Your not thinking straight.'

His eyes widened in surprise, then his usual frown took its place. "You would be wise not to."

"And why's that? Is it not permitted for the great Saiyan Prince to have a friend? Or heaven forbid, a girlfriend?" 'Stop!!' her mind screamed. 'You're going to regret this.'

He folded his arms and looked away. "I have no need for either of those."

"Why?" 'ok, just ignore me! Keep on asking stupid questions!'

"I don't have to explain myself to you, woman." He growled.

She sipped at her tea, absently massaging her knee, taking note of a new tender spot. "Big surprise there. Just thought I'd ask." 'see, you knew he wouldn't answer you!'

"Why is it so important for you humans to surround yourselves with each other?"

She thought for a moment. "It is a source of comfort for us. To know someone is there when you need them. Or that you can help someone when they need you."

"Hmmph. I need no one." 'And I don't want anyone to need me.'

"No man is an island, Vegeta. Not even you. When you decide to admit to yourself that having someone wouldn't be so bad, you know where to find me." She fluffed the couch pillows up and resumed watching the television, aware he sat there for a long time. Silently observing her.

The doorbell broke into their awkward brooding. She looked expectantly at him and he scowled, but went to open it anyway.

He looked at the man on the other side. "What the hell do you want?"

Yamcha looked haughtily at the prince. He was deathly afraid of the Saiyan, but he also knew it would be like signing his own death warrant if he showed it. "I'm here to see Bulma. Is she in?"

"What makes you think she wants to see you, baka." He sneered. For some reason he had liked this human even less than any of the others he had met. He had no logical explanation for this, other than the man bragged about his pathetic fighting skills, and continually hurt that woman.

"Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, Bulma. Tell this goon to get out of the way so I can come in."

Vegeta sniffed, a deadly smirk on his face, but stepped out of the way as the woman asked him too. He went back to his seat, for some reason, unwilling to leave them alone.

Yamcha sat gently on the end of the couch and looked her over. "I just heard what happened. Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded. It had been a few months since she had last seen him, and it surprised her that she felt no hard feelings towards him now. It was actually nice to just have him there again. "How have you been?"

He fidgeted, wishing the evil little man would leave them alone. "Good." He took a deep breath and laughed nervously. "Uh, Bulma. I wanted to apologize for that last fight we had. I said some things that were cruel and, well… I was hoping that maybe we could be friends? I know we'll never be a couple again, but I sure do miss having you to talk to."

"Of course we can. I kinda miss you, too." She could feel Vegeta's eyes boring into her. "I think we could manage that sibling kind of relationship we'd perfected before all hell broke loose."

He hugged her, not missing the growl he heard from the seated prince, and somehow felt better about him. "So, how've you been? Found anybody yet?" he raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I haven't had time. Work and all. How 'bout you?"

"Well, actually. I have. She's really sweet, and I think she's good for Me." He blushed.

Bulma ignored the little pang of jealousy and smiled. "I'm very happy for you. I hope I get the chance to be good for somebody someday."

"You will. I have no doubt. You just needed a little more of a lost cause than an old dessert bandit like me." He laughed.

Vegeta got up and walked out onto the balcony. He listened to their conversation for quite sometime before heading back to the gravity room.

Ok. I warned you it was way OOC. The next chapter will have Bulma and Vegeta's first "date" I'll try to make it as humorous and lightly lemony as possible. R&R.


	8. Oh, So Right

Ok, this warning is for all you little kiddies out there. I'm not making this chapter NC17, but it does still contain some lemony content. So please read responsibly. Being a mother, I don't wish to contribute to your delinquency anymore than today's television already does. So, onward!!

For information purposes: the accident happened in August, it is now late September.

Chapter 8: Oh, so Right

Bulma reached up turning off her computer, then picked up the arm load of files. "Toma, I'm calling it quits for the day! I'll see you Monday!"

"Have a nice weekend." She heard her secretary yell back as she walked down the corridor.

It had been over a month since the 'accident' and everything had gotten back to some sort of normalcy. Her father had broken all records getting the laser back up and functioning in time for the deadline.

"Idiot." She called herself for the thousandth time since her mistake with the laser. Now her parent had headed off to South City for a well earned vacation, leaving her in charge. There was nothing pressing going on, but as always there were mountains of paperwork to be done.

The gravity chamber hummed its usual melody. She gave it an agitated glance as she walked by. Vegeta had locked himself away in the damn thing again. Training harder than ever. "Uhgh! I wish he would hurry up and turn into a Super Saiyan. Maybe then he might have time for a normal life." She laughed at her logic. "Well, I guess this is his normal life. I wonder if Goku would have been like this if he hadn't lost his memory?"

She sat at the kitchen table for the next several hours, making corrections to about a third of her paper load. Yawning and stretching she looked up at the clock. 9:40. She had worked most of the day away, as usual. Without a boyfriend, Fridays had become fairly hum-drum. And with everybody preparing for the androids, there wasn't anyone to run around with.

She trudged up to her room and undressed. The bathtub seemed to be calling to her, so she ran it full and dumped in a generous amount of bubble bath. Pulling her hair up under a turby-twist, she sunk down into the warm water and sighed.

Vegeta cursed loudly. He had been about to fire a blast when the lights flickered, and the gravity fluctuated wildly sending him into the ceiling. He could smell wires burning somewhere.

"Unpredictable piece of junk!" he walked into the house. The table was covered with the woman's paperwork, but she was no where in sight. "Woman!" no answer. He made his way upstairs. He could hear her stereo playing and new she would never hear him over it, so he opened the door and walked in. The bathroom door was slightly ajar.

"Woman! That blasted machine is broken again!" he flung the door open and stopped.

"Aaahh! Vegeta! What the hell are you doing!? Don't you know how to knock?" she sank down further into the bubbles.

He felt his face get warm and new he was turning red. 'Maybe she won't notice.' He thought. "Woman, I demand you fix that machine."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm taking a bath! Now get out you idiot!" she slung a hand full of water at him, leaving a trail of bubbles sliding down his bare chest.

"Keep that female smelling crap off of me, and get out!" he yelled, wiping at the sticky foam.

"I will not! I just got in and I'm staying right here until I feel like moving."

"Oh really?" he marched over and stuck his hand down in the water.

"Eeeeh! What are you doing?" she heard the pop and then the unmistakable sound of draining water. She lunged for the plug but he held it up out of her reach. "Put that back!"

"I want my machine fixed!"

"No!" That was it. It was about time that his royal highness learned he wasn't going to get his every demand catered too. She turned the water on to keep the tub from emptying.

He smirked at her feeble attempt to hide herself and turned the water off. He knew she would give in before exposing herself. Even though the idea was appealing.

Suddenly a very evil thought crossed her mind and she smiled. Ok, if he wanted to play games, then she would oblige. She had never been shy, and she was rather proud of her body. It couldn't be any different being naked in front of him than it was for her doctor.

"Fine. I'll get out."

He smirked triumphantly and started to put the plug back in the tub, when the crazy woman stood up. His eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what do you think your doing!" he shouted, backing up until his back was pressed against the counter.

Bulma reached down and turned the shower on, washing the soap off her body. 'Wow, I really am braver than I thought.' She laughed to herself. The look on his face was priceless, and he was red as a beet.

He watched as she rinsed then stepped from the tub and began to dry herself. He couldn't move, couldn't take his eyes off her. He could feel the desire starting to build up in him again.

She pulled off her hair wrap running her fingers through the blue mass, then sauntered up to him. "I'm out. But I still won't fix your stupid machine." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips preparing to scare him into his usual retreat from any romantic situation. He just stood there. His eyes shining with that strange light she'd seen only once before.

"Woman, do you have any idea what you're doing?" he said, breathlessly.

'Hmm, actually no, but maybe this is finally my chance to see just what your made of.' She thought. "Don't you?" she pressed her body against his, feeling him shudder. Or was that her?

"You don't want this woman. You don't understand." He groaned.

"Understand what? That you might actually want me? Is that such a horrible thing?" she nibbled on his jaw.

"I told you before.When a Saiyan takes a mate, it's for life. We don't have casual affairs." He could feel himself slipping farther and farther. If he was going to do this, he had to make sure she understood. "If we do this, you must understand the consequences."

She sobered a little. He was acting rather strange. "Consequences?"

"If we mate, then you will belong to me. You will be my property and I will kill anyone that messes with what is mine."

"Property?"

"Yes. Mine, until I see fit to let you go. But hear me out, I won't be like that idiot Kakarot. I will not take orders from you, I will not fawn over you like some love sick baka human. Nothing will change between us other than the fact that you will belong to Me." He growled out. The pressure of her naked body against him was sending him over the edge, but it was important for her to agree with him, even though he new he was only telling her half the truth. She must never be aloud to know how much power their union would give her over him.

She looked into his dark eyes. They were more open than she had ever seen them before. He looked vulnerable, afraid.

"Don't think this will change me woman. Because it won't. After we defeat those androids and I beat that fool Kakarot, there will be nothing to hold me here. So don't think that I will stay because of you. I won't give you the life you want."

"Then I'll just have to settle for what you will give Me." She kissed him deeply, feeling him relax and put his arms around her. It might not be the forever relationship she had always wanted, but it just seemed so right.

He carried her to the bed never breaking their kiss until he laid her down. She watched him take off his pants, amazed at how beautiful he was. Then he was back, crushing her down into the mattress.

He was so gentle, it amazed her. She never would have believed such a violent man capable of such tenderness. He had kissed away the tears she had shed upon his entry, and had been patient so as to not cause her more discomfort. But as their passion heightened, she had been the one to encourage him on. They cried out together. He growled deep in his throat as he climaxed, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck. She barely felt the pain, an explosion of light blinding her to everything else. His memories flooded through her like a tidal wave. Visions of his father, his home world, his companions and enemies. All the emotions that he had ever felt. 

When they subsided, she panted heavily to catch her breath, trying to decipher the multitude of information she had been overloaded with. It was the most intense experience she had ever had, and from the way Vegeta was breathing and shaking, it had obviously not left him untouched.

He clamped his eyes shut against the flood of emotions that surged through him. He had not realized just how alike they had really been. Even though she didn't have a blood lust like him, they actually felt most of the same emotions. Her baka mother had been right after all. Another secret he had to keep.

"You…you can tell no one what just transpired between us." He almost begged.

She heard the anguish in his voice. To tell anyone about him would be to strip away his pride, and she knew now that, that had been the only thing keeping him going his whole life. The pride of who he really was. The only thing that could not be beaten out of him. "I promise." She held him tightly, a little surprised that he didn't resist.

'I had no idea.' He thought with some amazement. Most of what had happened had just been instinctual. He could taste her blood on his tongue. It was sweet, like nothing else he had ever tasted before. 'Is that how it was supposed to be? Have I signed my own death warrant by doing this?' he watched the woman curled up on his chest. 'She knows my very soul, and yet she still trusts me.' He had felt the human emotion ebb from her during their mating, along with something else. He wasn't sure what it was, but it set off a protectiveness in him that he didn't know he could feel. How would he ever be able to leave now? This was why he hadn't wanted this to happen, he realized. The thought of ever loosing her would kill him. He would really have to keep his guard up around her now. She was the only person in all the universe who could ever truly hurt him. And that made her his most deadly adversary yet.

His eyes closed of their own will. For the first time in years, he slept peacefully.

Ok, ok, so it may not be completely in character, but, I COULDN'T DO IT!! I think this is why Toryama just skipped this part. I doubt even he could keep Vegeta in character and have Bulma fall for him enough to sleep with him. And his code of honor is just too great for forced sex. That's defiantly not Vegeta's style no matter how cruel he can be. Next: Bulma has a surprise for her Saiyan sweetie, just in time for Christmas! he he


	9. Guess What Vegeta's getting for Christma...

I don't own DBZ. Sniff. Ok, I know they probably don't celebrate Christmas, but as a point of reference, I'll keep it in. If you prefer, you can just think of it as winter solstice. And no, Vegeta is still ooc. I'm trying, really I am! * Sob*

Chapter 9:Guess what Vegeta's getting for Christmas

Well, he didn't lie about one thing. Nothing had changed between them. At least not during the day or in front ofeverybody else. He still spent the majority of his time training. He was still his same rude and insulting self. But on the nights he deemed to grace her with his presence, he made her feel like the most special person in the world.

It went on this way for several weeks. It was December now, just a few days until Christmas, and Capsule Corp. looked like a decoration store had thrown-up on it. Mrs. Briefs loved this holiday and decorated anything that wasn't nailed down.

Bulma drug into the kitchen, crinkling her nose at the smell of her mother's holiday confections. Normally, she would have been down early to help, but she had really been feeling tired the last few mornings, and she couldn't quite seem to get her appetite until around noon.

"Morning dear!" her mother crooned.

"Hey mom." She sat down at the table, pushing aside a huge plate of cakes. Her stomach turned slightly.

"Not hungry again? You need to start eating breakfast dear or your going to get sick."

"I know. I just can't stand anything in the mornings anymore. It just makes me feel queasy." She yawned.

"Oh?" her mother turned and gave her an appraising look. "Are you getting enough sleep dear?"

"That seems to be all I want to do lately. Maybe my bloods low or something."

"Hmmm. That's funny. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were pregnant. Yes, I had those exact symptoms." She stopped when she saw the horrified look on her daughters face. "Oh, Bulma!"

She just stared at the floor. 'No! Oh Kami, no.' her mind reeled at the thought.

"I'll call the doctor and see if he can take you today." Mrs. Briefs was already talking to the nurse before the words made there way into Bulma's shocked brain. "Good, we'll be right over."

She was counting back. It had been so busy the last few weeks, with everybody getting ready for holiday vacations, she hadn't even missed her regular cycle. But, there it was. It had been at least seven weeks. 'Ok, don't panic. Maybe its just stress.'

"He can see you right now if we hurry dear. Come on and I'll drive you." She led her to the car and they took off to the doctors office.

Mrs. Briefs drove her distraught daughter home. She had been ecstatic when the doctor had told Bulma the test results were positive, but her only child had broken down into tears.

"He'll hate me, mother."

She hadn't been the slightest bit shocked to find out Vegeta was the father. "Oh now, what makes you say that?"

"He'll just consider it to be an unwanted burden. Or worse, that I'm trying to trap him in some way. And I promised him I wouldn't say anything when it came time for him to leave. That he could just walk away, no strings attached." She sniffed. "But then it may not matter to him at all. I'm sure if he could turn his back on me, a baby wouldn't make much difference."

"Now dear, you don't actually believe that Vegeta would abandon you or his child, do you? I think he has way to much honor for that."

"Please don't tell anybody mother. I can't face this right now. Maybe after the holidays are over. Dad's gonna kill me!" she wailed, bursting into another round of tears. She wasn't sure why she thought her father would be so upset with her. She was in her early thirties after all.

Her mother laughed. "Don't be silly. He'll be just as happy as I am. Why, to hear the pitter-patter of little feet again. And all those cute baby clothes!"

Bulma cheered a little at the thought. Being a mother scared her witless, but she warmed to the thought. Now she would never be alone again. She would have her family, even if it were just her and her baby.

Christmas Eve

Vegeta sat through dinner, a curious look plastered on his face. He could tell something wasn't quite right with his mate. She had been unusually quiet the last few days. Even her father had noticed and commented on it. The fact that her mother had jumped to her rescue by relating a story she had read in the paper hadn't escaped his notice. He wondered if it had something to do with the strange and erratic patterns her ki had been taking lately. Maybe she was coming down with something. She had been sleeping a lot lately. That wasn't like her either. Even when all of Capsule Corp.'s employees were sent home for the holiday breaks, she usually helped her father on some hair brained scheme of his. Or maybe it was this particularly odd holiday. It seemed to make every one of these humans act weirder than usual. He had even been forced to abandon his training when Dr. Briefs shut down the gravity room. He had said no one would be allowed to work during the festival. So he had been made to suffer the 'holiday cheer' and stupid television programs with everyone else. The fat guy in the red suit that broke into people's houses and left things was the strangest yet. Why would they allow this kind of invasion to go on?

His musings were interrupted as a familiar voice yelled from the living room. He gritted his teeth.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Yamcha shouted as he dumped an armload of presents under the tree. He was glad Bulma had forgiven him and let him back into her life as a friend. It just wouldn't have seemed right to not share part of the holiday with the Briefs. Even if Vegeta was included.

Puar floated in behind him. "Hi everyone!" her squeaky little voice chirped.

Everybody went into the living room. Vegeta hung back, as usual, and leaned against the door facing. He had agreed not to kill the baka human for his mates sake, and endured his presence on occasion. 

"Hey, I brought a nice bottle of wine. Its already chilled if someone will get the glasses." He carried on a boisterous conversation with Bulma's parents while she fetched the wine goblets. After pouring everyone a glass, except Vegeta who never touched alcohol, he made a toast.

Bulma was just about to take a sip when her mother shrieked. "Wait, honey you can't drink that!" she looked at the glass and sighed. She had forgotten. Everyone was looking at her.

Yamcha laughed, "What's wrong babe? You expecting or something!"

"Oh, my." Mrs. Briefs covered her mouth with her hand and flushed.

"Expecting what?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

Her face turned pale as she set the glass down on the coffee table. She looked at the Saiyan, her expression terrified.

"Speak up woman. What's wrong with you that you can't drink some wine?" he didn't like the look on her face, as if she were scared of him or something.

Puar slapped Yamcha in the back of the head to make him stop laughing. He wasn't always the quickest person, but apparently the prince was even denser on some subjects. 

"Your pregnant!" Yamcha and Dr. Briefs shouted in unison.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Briefs was looking at Vegeta. He was even paler than Bulma.

So, that explained it. 'How stupid can I be!' he mentally slapped himself. 'Why didn't she tell me?' the question was written on his face.

"How long have you know?" her father was asking Vegeta's unvoiced question.

"I-I just found out yesterday."

"Hmmm." He nodded, draining his glass. "Well, now. This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten." He hugged her seeing some relief flood into her. Then he turned a not to affectionate eye on the prince. He seemed to be in shock.

Vegeta was staring at her as if trying to figure out a foreign language without a guide. "This doesn't change anything." He finally choked out.

Bulma nodded. "I know. I didn't expect it too." She fought back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Merry Christmas." She half laughed, half sobbed, and took off up the stairs to her room.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Briefs muttered again as she watched the Saiyan leave the room in the opposite direction.

Dr. Briefs sighed and poured himself another glass of wine. "Children these days." He shook his head.

Yamcha was staring after the Saiyan. He wasn't quite sure what to think of the man. He had just found out he was going to be a father and acted like it meant nothing to him. He stomped off after him, ignoring Puar's plea's to come back.

Vegeta was standing out in the backyard, oblivious to the heavy snowfall and ankle deep drifts. He didn't even spare the human a glance as he approached.

"What did you mean by nothing changes, Vegeta?"

"None of your damn business, human." He growled.

"Well, I think it is. I care about Bulma and I don't want to see her used and then tossed aside like common trash."

"Huh, I guess you would know all about that now wouldn't you."

"I made my mistakes with her, I'm not to proud to admit that, but never on a scale like this! For Kami's sake man! You got her pregnant and now all you can say is nothing changes?" hewalked in front of the shorter man. "I guess that's what anyone should expect from a jerk like you, though."

Vegeta bared his teeth. "The woman knew what she was getting into from the beginning! I owe her nothing."

Yamcha sneered, "You might as well stop training to be a Super Saiyan right now. It's pretty obvious who the better man is. Goku has more character and strength than a little worm like you could ever hope to have."

"How dare you talk to me like that! I've had it with you! If that woman hadn't begged me not to kill you I wouldn't be having to endure your insolent tongue right now!" he powered up as did the other man.

"Well, who cares! If she doesn't mean anything to you then why bother catering to her wishes? I know I don't stand a chance against you, but I'm not backing down. Bulma means more to me than my life and I'll die to protect her from the likes of you!" he didn't even see the kick that sent him sprawling across the yard.

"You aren't worth my time, baka." He was itching to kill the man, but he had made a promise, albeit a stupid one.

Yamcha inhaled, his lungs hurting with the intake of breath. He would be sore tomorrow. "Well, if you won't take care of her then I will. I'll ask her to marry me and raise her baby like it was mine."

Vegeta was on him and had his feet dangling off the ground before he could blink. "Yougo near her and I'll ground your worthless hide into the next dimension." He whispered the warning. "No child of mine will be raised by the likes of you." He dropped him on his butt.

"Then you're going to marry her?"

"She's already my mate. Why would I marry her?"

Yamcha stood up and brushed the snow off his clothes. "Because her family and friends won't see it that way. To them, she's just an unwed mother, and on this planet that's not looked upon to highly."

"What do I care what her pathetic family and friends think." He scoffed.

"You wouldn't, but she will. I know Bulma and even though she's tough and doesn't put a lot of stock in what other people think, she'll be ashamed. She'll know what others are thinking about her. They'll call her baby a bastard, because it won't have a legal father, and that will hurt her worse than anything either of us could have done to her."

Vegeta watched his face for any sign of exaggeration. There was none. Humans and their stupid need for legalities. They were mated in the only way that mattered, but that still wasn't good enough. "Leave me. I wish to think." He dismissed him.

"Yes your highness." Yamcha blurted out sarcastically and went back into the house.

Puar let out a sigh of relief. "I was afraid he would kill you."

Yamcha rubbed his chest. "He wanted to, that's for sure."

"What did he say, dear?" Mrs. Briefs handed him his wine glass back.

"He said he needed to think. The jerk."

Dr. Briefs patted the little black cat on his shoulder, staring blankly at the tree lights. "Well, I guess that's a good sign for Vegeta. If he's willing to think about something, then it must be of some importance to him."

"Oh, everything will work itself out. I just know it." She sighed.

"I hope you're right." Yamcha wasn't as positive as the blonde woman. She was to naïve where the Saiyan ass was concerned.

Vegeta sat on the balcony rail outside her room. He could hear her racking sobs plainly through the closed doors. He didn't know why he should feel obligated to do anything about this. It wasn't all his fault that the fool woman got pregnant. So what was he supposed to do? She had obviously known what his response would be from her reaction. She hadn't wanted to tell him, that was certain, so then why was she crying about it now? Emotional female. (Uh, hope that made sense.)

He felt her ki, then separated it from the tiny fetus. It wasn't anywhere near developed yet and already it had its own distinct signature. He would be strong. Yes. It was defiantly a boy. He caught himself smiling at the feeling. His son. It was so alien to him, the thought as well as the feeling.

He wondered at the way his life had changed since he had been brought back, even if it had been an accident. His main goal was still to become a Super Saiyan and reclaim his title from that third class idiot, but so many other things had kept cropping up in his life. He was training to save this worthless planet that he had originally meant to destroy, from a pair of androids he had only been told about, by a strange young boy, who didn't look like a Saiyan, but obviously was. One even stronger than Kakarot from the way he had destroyed Freeza and Cold. He had been, to his annoyance, 'adopted' by his hosts, and taken their loud and obnoxious daughter as his mate. And now she was going to have his son. He had planned on none of this.

The balcony door opened. "Vegeta?" she hiccupped. "Get in here before you catch a cold."

He noticed how dull her voice sounded. Shutting the door behind him, he watched her crawl back in the bed, her back to him. He stripped down to his underwear and sat down on his side of the bed. Strange, he had even begun to consider this his room.

They sat in silence for a long time, before he spoke. She started slightly at the sound of his voice. She had been wondering why he'd come back here tonight.

"Do you want this child?" he looked at her, half afraid of her answer.

"Yes."

"Can you take care of him?"

"Yes." She bit her lip, trying not to cry again.

"Does it matter to you that we are not married in your custom?"

She rolled over and gave him a curious look. "Yes."

He sighed. An odd sound as he very rarely did it. "Then I will comply with your ridiculous custom. I will not have our child ridiculed by a culture that does not recognize our bond over its own stupid legalities. But remember, when all is said and done, I have no obligation to you or the brat to stay."

She stared at him for a minute, not sure what to say. It apparently wasn't what he had expected because he actually jumped. "You pompous ass! I guess I'm supposed to lavish you with thanks that you lowered your standards enough to marry me?"

"It would be a start! This is all unnecessary as far as I'm concerned woman, seeing as how you belong to me already! I don't need your stupid laws to make it binding!" he yelled. "I thought you wanted to get married?"

"I do. But not because of what everybody else will think!"

"What other reason is there?!" his voice rose an octave.

"Because you want me, you moron!"

"You knew I wanted you when you agreed to become my mate!" 

"And do you want your baby, too?"

"Of course I-" he caught himself. He could see the light dancing in her blue eyes. She had tricked him into a confession. He shut his mouth and stared daggers at her.

"Then my answer is yes. I will marry you. And no, I don't expect any more from you than that." She said in a serious voice, knowing he was furious at her. She leaned over and kissed him, thrilling to the response she always managed to get. His eyes were still emitting a warning, but there was a degree of passion in their black depths. "You won't regret it."

"Humph. Who says I don't regret it already." He pulled her to him and began his assault on her senses.

The crowd down stairs looked back and forth to each other. They had heard enough of the argument to fill in the blanks. 

Mrs. Briefs and Puar were smiling.

Mr. Briefs patted his cat and seemed to be deep in thought.

Yamcha just stared down into his glass. He was happy for Bulma, but he couldn't help feel regret as he realized at that moment exactly what he had lost. He drained his glass and looked back up the now quiet stairway. He had no one to blame but himself.

"Merry Christmas, Bulma." He mumbled.

See, I like Yamcha too! Ok, so Vegeta may not have married Bulma, who knows, they left that out too. Maybe it wasn't censored in the Japanese version, but alas, all we have is Funimation. So I say, he married her. I have some morals.^-^Next chapter will probably jump to just a few weeks before Trunks is born. Please R&R like a responsible viewer!


	10. Guess Who!

Place your own disclaimer here.

Chapter 10: Guess who!

The year had passed very quickly, it seemed. Vegeta had been true to his word, and to her parent delight, they had been married in a discreet ceremony with her parents, Yamcha and Puar present. And they had all been sworn to secrecy.

It was late summer, August was almost gone. The weather had been horrible for Bulma. She was always hot, and cranky. Even her reluctant husband complained about the cold temperature she kept her office and bedroom.

She looked down at her now large belly and sighed. Was this baby ever going to come out! It felt like she had been pregnant forever now, and she wondered if she would regain her once slim figure.

Her parents had gone all out on the nursery. It was so stuffed full of clothes and toys it looked more like a daycare than a room for just one child. She smiled as she remembered Vegeta's reaction to it.

His eyes widened in horror. "What kind of torture chamber is this!?"

"It's a babies room silly! All this stuff is supposed to be here. We want to keep our little grandson happy now don't we!" Mrs. Briefs had chided him.

"I won't have my son exposed to.. to such… fluff! He's going to be a prince of the best warrior race in the universe! Not some… some.. weakling!" he spurted out for lack of a better word. He had thought of many, but new better than to say any of them in front of his mate.

"Oh Vegeta, get a grip will you! He won't be playing with this stuff long anyway. Especially if he's anything like you." She crossed her arms over her then much smaller stomach.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a slight pressure like twinge seized her lower back. This had been happening all morning, but seemed to pass if she walked around for a few minutes.

Yamcha watched her get up again. She had been pacing all morning. "You alright babe?" he stuffed an apple slice in his mouth.

"Yeah, my back is just bothering me. And Trunks has been wailing the hell out of my spine the last few days." She spoke her son's name. To his fathers fierce objections, they had settled on a family name. After a few months he had grudgingly agreed to the very non-Saiyan name.

Suddenly an intense pain ripped through her abdomen. "Aaahh!" she screamed and doubled over.

Yamcha jumped up, knocking the table sideways and sending everything on it crashing to the floor. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think its time!" she cried.

Vegeta stopped his workout. Alarm bells going off in his head. Something was terribly wrong with his mate. He hit the emergency shutdown button and bolted out the door. When he entered the house, he saw Yamcha in a near panic, his mate doubled over in pain and food and plates all over the floor next to the upturned table.

He grabbed Yamcha by the collar. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Nothing! I swear!" he choked out.

"Vegeta! Put him down! I think I just had a contraction." She stood up as the pain eased.

He dropped the man, eyeing her suspiciously. Her ki was fluctuating wildly. "It's time for the brat?"

Mrs. Briefs came running into the kitchen. "Is something wrong? I saw Vegeta run in here like something happened."

"She's in labor." Yamcha stammered.

"Oh! We need to get you to the hospital then, dear." She said calmly.

"Shouldn't we hurry?" the now nervous looking Saiyan asked.

"Well, we should go on and go, but it could be hours before the baby actually comes. They say the first is usually the longest. I was in labor for nine hours with Bulma." She laughed.

"Nine hours!" they all shouted in unison.

Bulma had four more contractions before they got to the hospital.

The doctor checked her, a concerned look on his face. "How far apart did you say the contractions were?"

"About fifteen minutes." Her mother supplied.

"Nurse, get her into delivery and prepped. This little guy is in a hurry to see everybody."

Bulma screamed as another pain gripped her. Vegeta looked as panicked as Yamcha.

"Give her something for the pain!" he ordered.

The doctor shook his head. "To late for that. By the time we got anything in her to work, the baby will already be here. Are you the father?"

"Of course you idiot! What do I look like, its aunt!?"

"Vegeta!" Bulma warned.

The doctor only laughed. "I'm used to it Mrs. Briefs. Now I have to go scrub. The nurse will give you a gown if you wish to be in on the delivery."

Vegeta balked. He hadn't even considered being at the hospital for this much less in the actual birthing room. Men weren't supposed to do this sort of thing. The women on his planet always took care of such matters.

"Its ok Vegeta. You don't have too." She panted.

"Don't tell me what to do woman." He growled following her down the hall.

The rest of the group headed for the waiting area.

Bulma screamed again as she pushed with what little strength she had left. "This is all your fault you big monkey!"

"My fault! I'm not the one who stepped out the bath covered with soap suds!" he shouted back, ignoring the snickers from the nurses. "It's just a baby, woman. How hard could it possibly be!"

She gave him a look that made him take a step back. "You try swallowing a bowling ball and then pass it through one of the smallest orifices of your body and then you can have the right to criticize me you asshole!" she seethed.

"One more push Bulma, and that should do it. Now, PUSH!"

There was a quiet moment, then it was broken by the unmistakable sound of a baby wailing.

"Let me see!" she tried to sit up.

The nurse wiped him off, trying to ignore the tail. Things were just getting to strange here, she thought.

"Aww. He's so cute!" she cried as she looked into the blue eyes of her new son.

Vegeta looked more skeptical. "He has purple hair! Woman, what have you done to my son! And… and his eyes are… BLUE!"At least he has a tail.

"Oh, you have your grandpa's hair. I was afraid you would have to go through life with a rug like your daddy." She cooed ignoring Vegeta's indignant snort.

The doctor looked over at them, not quite sure how to ask the next question, so he just asked. "Um, what would you like to do about his tail?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta who nodded. "Take it off."

Vegeta picked up the naked baby, holding him at arms length as if he was unsure of how else to hold him. The child immediately stopped crying and stared at him with those odd eyes. His mother's eyes set into his father's face. The little tail wrapped itself around his wrist and he looked at it. He shouldn't have agreed to let it be removed, but he really didn't need it. The child laughed and startled him.

"He likes you." The nurse smiled as she took the baby, who immediately started to cry again. She ducked away, trying to avoid the mans glare.

"We'll get him, um, ready for you folks."

Bulma collapsed into the pillows. Her eyes fluttered. "Will you go tell everybody, Vegeta? They'll want to go to the window to look at him."

He looked down at her. This one weak little human female that had single handedly turned his life upside down. He wanted to thank her. Tell her he really did love her. But all he could manage was a grunt and a nod. She was asleep before he left the room.

He stood at the window with her parents. The odd looking baby was asleep in the funny little plastic bed. His thumb stuck in his mouth.

Mrs. Briefs dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. "Aww. He looks just like you, dear." She sniffed at her son-in-law.

He crossed his arms and "Humphed." He felt his son's ki, appraising it. It made him almost as jealous as it did proud. (not that he would ever let anyone know). The boy would be strong. Probably even stronger than himself. Well, after all, he was his son.

Yamcha hung back behind them, staring at the Saiyan. He couldn't quite believe the way things had turned out. Wouldn't the rest of the gang be surprised when they found out. The maniac who had once tried to kill all of them was now married to one of them, with a child. Who would have ever thought!

Vegeta felt the humans eyes on him. He turned to look at the man, a smirk plastered on his face. He still didn't like Yamcha, but he had begun to admire his implacable sense of loyalty to the Briefs. Even if he was a loud mouthed braggart, and always challenging Vegeta's standing in the family.

Yamcha new the prince would just as soon kill him as be in the same room, so it shocked him to the core when the short man stepped aside so he could view the baby. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all, he thought. Then laughed at himself. 'yeah, right!'

Ok, people. If you would like for me to continue with Trunk's first year and Vegeta's ascent to Super Saiyan, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to work on my other story and I don't want to keep writing on this one unless you really want me too. Thanks!!


	11. By Any Other Name

Ok, I'm going to compress some of this because I don't have a lot of time to put into it now. I just got called back to work and that is going to put a serious dent in my writing time. This chapter deals with only one day out of Trunks first year, I mean, how much baby stuff is really interesting enough to write a lot on? So, if you guys wouldn't mind reading the small and pitiful amount of my other fic: **Fate of One Fate of Many**: and maybe give me an idea of what you would like me to do with it, I would greatly appreciate it. I know how the story will end so don't go there, but any suggestions will be seriously looked at!! Thanks.

As always, the great master Toriyama and the sorry Funimation own this wonderful series!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11: By Any Other Name

Vegeta stood in the darkened nursery, looking down in the crib at his son. He was still having a hard time excepting the fact that he had helped create something so sweet and pure.

'How could someone like me have ended up like this? I was born to rule the universe. I have destroyed so many worlds, and enslaved hundreds of races. Even if it was for that faggy little tyrant, I alone am responsible for my actions. I know I am a condemned soul. But I don't understand why my life has come to this. It doesn't feel like a form of torture. Or maybe it is. Maybe the gods have decided to let me see the gentle and caring side of life before they send me to hell. Just so I'll know what I could have had.'

He absently reached down and stroked his son's tuft of purple hair and frowned. 'purple' he sniffed. It had become a ritual of sneaking into his son's room when everyone had gone to bed. He wouldn't dare let any of these humans see him acting like this. They would surely get the wrong idea and try to make him join in on their stupid daily rituals of child rearing. And he would be damned if they would drag him down to that level.

Trunks opened his eyes at the soft touch and blinked sleepily up at his father. A huge grin erupted on his little Saiyan face and he cooed happily, reaching up and grabbing the first finger he could.

Vegeta smiled as the pressure on his finger actually became uncomfortable. "You are going to be strong my son." Then a sad look crossed his handsome face. "You should be the heir to the greatest kingdom ever known, yet I have nothing to give you, save the legacy of who you are and where you came from. And no matter what that blasted woman says, you will know your heritage and I will train you to be a great warrior. But for now I must train. I must defeat these androids. Remove the threat to you and your mother. Then I must defeat Kakarot and regain my honor. Only then will I be the Prince of All Saiyans once again." He massaged the boy's head, watching his bright blue eyes droop and finally close, then he made his way to the window and levitated out.

Bulma wiped the tears from her cheeks. She had been awakened by a slight noise over the baby monitor and had turned it up to listen. It had shocked her to hear Vegeta's voice. He had shown very little interest in his son or her for that matter since they had come home from the hospital several months ago. He hadn't spent one night in their room. At first she had been extremely hurt that he had just abandoned her, but she understood now. 

Bulma stood in the kitchen, making baby talk at her little boy. She had come down early, to find her mother had gone shopping and had left Trunk's breakfast on the stove. Most babies would still be taking formula or cereal at his age, but after all, he was half Saiyan, and like his father he had a voracious appetite.

She picked up the phone after it rang several persistent times. "What!" she shouted and blushed, "I mean, hello?"

Vegeta had just finished his morning workout and walked into the kitchen. His son was sitting in the highchair, eating some very unappetizing looking food. He made a face at the mess and nodded at him as he burst into happy gurgles at the sight of his father.

He opened the cabinet and pulled out a loaf of bread, preparing to make his breakfast. He had begun to make his own lately, for no other reason than to avoid his 'family'. They had a tendency to talk about nothing but the brat. He cared for his son, but enough was enough, after all.

Bulma hung up the phone and turned to him. A peculiar look on her face. "Uh, Vegeta?"

"What?" he grumbled.

"I have to go down town and attend a meeting for Capsule Corp. so I need you to watch Trunks for awhile." She reached for her purse.

He looked up, and frowned. "Take him with you woman. I don't have time to look after your brat!"

"I can't take him with me you idiot! Now it's not going to kill you to take a few hours out of your training time to watch YOUR son!!" she yelled back.

"Let your mother watch him!"

"She had to go to the grocery store! You can keep an eye on him until she gets home. Now, all you should have to do is clean him up after he eats and then put him down for a nap after you play with him for a few minutes." She opened the door.

"Play! Woman, are you insane? I don't play!" he looked almost, afraid.

She laughed to herself, but gave him a deadly glare. "Then there's no better time to learn too." And shut the door behind her.

He stared at the door. Then looked over to the boy, now covered with goop, and growled. She wasn't going to do this to him. He had too much to do and only a few months left. He was to the breaking point as it was. If he were going to become a Super Saiyan, these distractions would have to stop.

Vegeta ate his breakfast of sandwiches, trying to ignore his son. He had been content to play in his food, but was now getting tired of sitting in the chair. With a loud crack, the chair was broken and he went falling towards the floor.

He laughed as he looked up into his father's horrified face. Vegeta had made a dive and caught him just before he hit the floor.

"You little brat!" he yelled at the child, immediately regretting it as his little face scrunched up and his mouth started to quiver. "No! Oh, no, not that!" he winced at the ear piercing cry that followed.

His mind raced. What was it that woman did to make the brat be quiet? He tried to talk to him, but that just seemed to make him scream even louder. Holding him at arms length, he gently started to rock him back and forth. This seemed to help. Trunks stopped crying and was looking at him strangely.

Vegeta puffed a relieved breath of air out and carried him to the living room. Who cared if he was covered with goo. The woman really was crazy if she thought he would be lowered to do the job of a nurse made and bathe the kid.

He sat him down in the midst of a pile of toys and stared at him. "Well? Play!" he stated irritably and sat down on the couch. His son gave him a curios look, then dove into the pile of plastic blocks, squealing in delight.

After about twenty minutes, his son showed no symptoms of being ready to take a nap. He was becoming more and more agitated, as the boy bounced blocks off of his head, then proceeded to untie his shoelaces. He was on the verge of wanting to shake him violently when he heard something that made him freeze. His eyes widened at the odd little sound that emitted from his son.

"Dada!" the boy giggled as he watched his father's eyes widen in shock. A deep realization then slowly filled their black depths.

Vegeta stared at him for a few minutes. A myriad of feelings ran through him. He new then what he had to do. As soon as Dr. Briefs came home from his convention, he would have him ready the capsule.

He picked up the remote and turned the television on, flipping through the channels until he found one of those highly annoying children's programs. 

Trunks immediately settled down, crawling into his father's lap. 

That was how Mrs. Briefs found them when she came in. Trunks was sprawled across Vegeta stomach. Both sound asleep on the couch. She tiptoed to the desk and pulled out a camera. Making sure she didn't wake the sleeping duo, she snapped a couple of shots and put the camera back.

Walking back into the kitchen, she made some loud noises. Right on cue, Vegeta practically ran in and handed her, her grandson.

"Here woman. Take this brat! Your idiotic daughter ran off and left me here alone with him. Me! Prince of the Saiyans, babysitting like some common servant!" he grumbled on his way out the door.

She laughed, and looked at her little angel, "Yes, your daddy is a funny man isn't he, dear! I'll bet you had fun with him, didn't you?"

He laughed excitedly and drooled a little. "Dada!"

"You said a word! You love your dada don't you Trunks? Well, he loves you too." She watched the Saiyan as he closed the door to his training capsule. "Yes, he really does, doesn't he." She smiled.

I'll try to get the finale out ASAP, but it may take awhile. It will be about the outer space months, and the rest of the Z team will make there reentry into the story as the appointed time of the androids arrival finally comes! 


	12. Ascended or Fallen?

Ok kiddies, I majorly screwed up my own time line. That's what happens when you get in a hurry!! Trunks is just more advanced than a human baby. ^_^. So here it is. The finale. Hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have writing it. 

Chapter 12: Ascended or Fallen ?

It was almost Christmas again. Trunks was crawling and getting into everything, keeping Bulma extremely busy. A normal baby would have been more than enough to handle, but a half Saiyan baby, that could break the furniture was all they could manage.

She rarely saw Vegeta now. He refused to even eat with the rest of the family. Barely stopping long enough to eat what it took to keep him alive.

'Well, if that's the way he wants it, then fine. I can learn to live without him. Its not like he's been a great husband or father for the last year.' She thought angrily as she finished filling the huge bottle Trunks took at his bedtime.

Dr. Briefs was surprised when Vegeta barged into his office. He was no longer afraid of the Saiyan, but he did choose his words carefully around him.

"I want you to ready a capsule for deep space." He ordered gruffly.

The older man raised a furry eyebrow. "Space?"

"That's what I said isn't it!" he yelled.

"But it's almost Christmas! Don't you want to spend it with your family?"

"No! I've got to get out of here! I refuse to spend one more moment with that woman interrupting my training! There's hardly any time left for me to become a Super Saiyan and I'll never achieve it with all this distraction!" he crossed his arms and stared hard at the old man.

Dr. Briefs just looked back at him and absently scratched Kitty. "I understand the importance of your dilemma Vegeta. Even if I don't agree with the force that's driving you to the brink of destruction. I'll have capsule 3 ready for you by morning, but I would like for you to do me a favor."

His black eyes narrowed in suspicion. "A favor? What makes you think I would grant you this?"

He smiled. "I don't, but I didn't think it would hurt to ask."

"Well?" he asked impatiently. Baka humans were so slow.

"Tell Bulma your leaving. Don't just disappear on her. I know things are strained between you, but it would be good if you could depart on a civil note. She really does care about you, ya know."

"Humph. I doubt the woman would even know I was gone. She has her hands full with her brat, and besides, she would only make a scene that both of us would rather avoid." He frowned. 

"Well then." Dr. Briefs sighed. "I'll have everything ready for you by eight in the morning."

Vegeta gave him a curt nod and left.

Bulma's father sat at his desk staring at the empty doorway for awhile. On the outside, the Saiyan hadn't changed one bit. But for those who were around him on a daily basis, those almost imperceptible changes that had occurred were monumental. Even though one of them obviously wasn't being able to show outward affection. "Well, Kitty. Looks like we'll have a busy night."

Later that night, Vegeta sat in a dark corner of their room. He hadn't been in there for a long time. He watched his mate sleeping soundly. Her arm flung across his side of the bed as if longing for the missing warmth that used to be there.

Quietly he stood and walked to the bed. Gently brushing his fingers through her hair. No. He couldn't tell her goodbye, even if were for only a few months. He wouldn't be able to see her tears, or worse. Hear her angry words telling him to go.

He twirled the small bouquet of flowers between his fingers. He had taken them from her mothers enormous greenhouse, remembering that she had called them Forget-Me-Nots. Placing them on the nightstand, he picked up the picture she kept there.

He smirked at it. A picture of him, in that stupid pink shirt, Trunks in one arm and a stupid looking rattle in his other hand. He briefly wondered why she had had such a ridiculous picture framed. Then he realized it was the only picture that had ever been taken of him and his son. (or so he thought)

Setting it back down, he took one last look at her and quietly opened the balcony door and slipped out.

Bulma shivered in her sleep and pulled the warm comforter up around her, dimly wondering about the coldness of her room.

She sat up and looked around, bleary eyed. The sound slowly dawning in her sleepy brain. The loud thunder of the rocket boosters of a Capsule pod. "No. He wouldn't!" she dashed down the stairs into the kitchen.

Her mother was cooking breakfast. Trunks was in his highchair, playing with a large spoon.

"He didn't want to wake you dear." Her mother smiled sadly at her.

Tears filled her eyes. "He's gone." She whispered and walked numbly back to her room sitting down on the bed. Her watery eyes fell on the picture. It was in the wrong place. Then she noticed the small bouquet of flowers and picked them up. She brushed them lovingly against her cheek.

"No, I won't forget you Vegeta. You stupid monkey. And you had better come back to me, or there will be hell to pay." Silent tears slid down her face. He might not be able to say it or even act like it most of the time, but she knew. She knew he really cared.

He was battered and bruised and so tired it was a struggle just to keep his head up as he leaned on the shaking rocks. The planet sized meteor falling in what seemed like slow motion from the sky to crush him.

All the hatred and jealousy he had felt his whole life fled him as he watched it, making him feel empty and desolate. It was over.

"No more! That's it! I don't care anymore!" he screamed at the oncoming menace. He didn't care if he died. What difference would it make? What did he have to live for? His people were gone. The only one left was a third class baka that had defeated him once already, then surpassed him in everything he ever wanted. He was humiliated. What was left?

In the back of his mind he felt a gentle tug. That irritating woman. His mate. Even over this tremendous distance he could still feel the bond they shared. Annoying as she may be, she was still his. Waiting for him. Standing by him no matter what.

He pictured her as he had seen her so many times. Sitting on the living room floor, playing with his son. Briefly he wondered if they would even miss him.

A small spark flickered to life deep within him, and he started at the feeling. At the thought of his family it began to grow. With the hatred gone from his heart, something else was taking its place.

The fire felt like it would consume him. His body burned with power until he thought he would explode. He felt the change. He couldn't see his hair glow gold, or his black depthless eyes turn green, but he knew. It had finally happened. All the training had strengthened him immensely, but in the end all he had had to do was just let go. And feel.

With a cry that shook the battered world he stood on, he released a blast of energy that shattered the meteor into millions of tiny glowing flecks that filled the sky.

Vegeta stood, watching the display above him. The amazement on his face was slowly replaced with pride. He had finally reached his goal. Now he could go back and hold his head up. He was truly the Prince once again and all would bow before him.

It was a month before the androids would appear. Just enough time to get back and defeat the tin cans. Then… then it was Kakarot's turn. He would bow before his prince and admit defeat. No, he wouldn't kill him. There was no point in killing his only subject. Or as Kakarot was always intoning, no honor in it.

The glow faded, returning him to normal. Exhausted and battered he climbed back into the Capsule and set the controls for…home. It seemed like a cruel irony to call the planet home. The last thing he remembered for several days, was the ship lifting off from the dying world and heading back to Chikyuu.

Epilogue

Kakarot was gone. Chikyuu had been restored back to normal with the dragon balls. Everyone killed by Cell directly or indirectly had been brought back to life. It had been a sad few weeks for everyone.

And now, it was time for Trunks to leave for his own time.

Vegeta leaned up against the tree, watching the silly humans wishing their overly emotional goodbyes.

He looked at Trunks. Even after all the time they had spent together, it still felt odd to know he was his future son. He remembered the shock of finding out. Then the pride, even jealousy at knowing how strong the boy was. He glanced at the baby in Bulma's arms. Unlike his future self, he would have a father. Someone to train him and teach him how to be a Saiyan.

He watched the young man saying goodbye to everyone and tried to ignore the tightening in his chest. Yes, he would miss his son. Other than Bulma, he was the only one who knew him. Understood him and accepted him for who he was. No questions asked, no judgments made. He regretted not spending more quality time with him in the weeks he had been there, but the few conversations they had, had been enough to establish an unbreakable bond. He felt as though he had two sons now.

Piccolo stood back a little from the crowd. His sentiment on lengthy farewells was about the same as Vegeta's. He looked over at the Saiyan Prince and smirked. 

The warrior had undergone the most radical change of anyone. He was still a hot head and full of pride, but Goku's death had seemed to really take a lot of the fight out of him. The Namekian could sympathize with him there. He understood well the feelings of being denied a dream, then having to accept that loss. But there seemed to be more.

He watched Vegeta watching his son prepare to leave, his expression unguarded. Something very rare indeed. He could be a real bastard most of the time, but he had blown that all to hell when he had gone ballistic and attacked Cell when Trunks had been killed. Ithad become apparent to everyone in that instant just how much he loved his son. He was going to die to avenge him, and would have if Gohan hadn't stepped in and saved him.

And unknown to the others, He had heard him apologize to the boy. Probably the only time the prince had ever said those words. Yes. He was one of them now weather he wanted to admit it or not.

Black eyes looked up sharply at him. The familiar scowl setting into place. A half smile with a challenging respect behind it flickered as he gave a nod. Piccolo nodded back in acknowledgment. The unspoken respect returned.

Vegeta turned back to Trunks as he walked by. He lifted his hand and displayed a two finger salute and a nod.

Trunks looked at his father, and smiled fondly, imitating the salute. There would be no mushy loving goodbye like his mother had given him, but he knew now that his father not only respected him. He loved him. And that would be enough to make him happy the rest of his life.

Late that night, Vegeta sat out on the balcony railing of his bedroom. He felt depressed. He had lost more in this fight than he ever had before. Even in the battle against Freeza, if that were possible.

"Damn you Kakarot. Why did you leave me here like this? Why did you have to die like that?" he asked the starlit sky. They blinked back silently.

Bulma stood in the doorway, watching him. He had been so quiet since he had returned from the Cell games. That day had been horrible for everyone. Trunks had been killed and brought back. Goku had chosen to stay with King Kai, and Chichi had almost had a nervous breakdown. And then Vegeta had dragged in, half dead and so depressed. Her heart ached at the thought of him so defeated.

"What do you want woman?" he asked without the usual gruffness.

She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "I want you back." She whispered.

He humphed and frowned. "And just who am I?" he said in a lost voice.

She smiled seductively at him, "My husband. The father of my son. One of the greatest warriors in the universe. A proud and complex man." She took his face in her hands and stared into his black eyes. "You are Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. And don't you forget that."

He chuckled deep in his throat. Some of his old pride resurfacing. Standing, he pulled her to him. His body immediately starting to burn. It had been to long since he had held her like this.

"Don't you forget it woman. Or I might have to make you suffer." He kissed her passionately and pushed her back into the bedroom, closing the doors behind them.

The End

Just thought I'd throw that in. Since everyone has seen the Android and Cell saga's, it's pretty apparent why I chose the chapter title. I mean, after all, Vegeta did go a little crazy there with all the super Saiyan stuff and got a pretty bad attitude, hence the fallen.Thank everyone who reviewed. I never felt so appreciated!! Hope to write some more stories when I have time. If you can think of anything in particular you would like me to write, just put it in the review section and I'll see what I can do. THANKS!!


End file.
